100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow
by moonswirl
Summary: Volume B of daily updated countdown to October's premieres in the Arrowverse. (Volume A will cover the Supergirl & Arrow) In this volume, stories for: Jesse Wells, Cisco & Caitlin, and Team Flash, Sara Lance, Mick & Amaya, and Team Legends, leading to 4-way crossover.
1. The Flash: Of Many Earths, 1 of 5

_A/N: Last July I began posting a countdown to the premiere of Supergirl, lasting 100 days and updating daily, until the premiere of the second season. Since then, I caught up to and got into the rest of the Arrowverse, so this year's countdown will feature each of Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow. Now as I can only crossover two shows at one time on here, there will be two volumes of this singular project: **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: Supergirl & Arrow**, and **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**. I'll be alternating from one to the other depending on what's next, but there will be a new chapter every day in one or the other. This is break down, in sequence:_

 _ **Days 1-20:** 5-part stories for a single character (Lena Luthor, Jesse Wells, Thea Queen, Sara Lance)_  
 _ **Days 21-40:** 5-part stories for a pair of characters (Alex  & Winn, Cisco & Caitlin, Quentin & Daughters, Mick & Amaya)_  
 _ **Days 41-80:** 10-part stories for each show (Team Supergirl, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends)_  
 _ **Days 81-100:** 20-part crossover (I haven't figured out how I'll split that one over the two volumes yet.)_

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume A: Supergirl & Arrow**

 _95 days until Supergirl - 96 days until Flash & Legends \- 98 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"OF MANY EARTHS"**  
 _(The Flash: Jesse Wells, part 1 of 5)_

Waking up on Earth 3 wasn't any different than on either Earths 1 or 2, up until she would open her eyes and see the world past the window. When she had first crossed on to this Earth, to carry on looking after the city in place of the Flash they had lost to the speed force prison, all she'd had to go on was that choice. But soon she had to begin looking to what her life would be like here. It had started with an innocent lie, taking up residence in Jay's home, claiming herself as a visiting niece, looking after that home while he was out of town. Surely Jay would understand. She had slept on his couch ever since. Making money, keeping herself stocked on the food her being a speedster would require, she could handle it, too.

She also knew she couldn't go at this alone. She knew very little about this Earth, what set it apart from the others, and what kind of foes she might come across beyond the garden variety criminals. Her first ally presented herself when a glance at a television screen had presented her with a familiar face… _Iris West, reporting from the Mayor's office…_

Jesse had sought out this Earth's Iris West, who all in all felt well in line with the two she had encountered before. She hadn't revealed herself, her abilities, just yet, instead making some inquiries. Her pointed line of questioning had led to the reporter putting her in touch with a local private investigator, who specialized in 'those cases.'

Her name was Patty Spivot, and Iris had been right. Jesse had learned a lot from her, too. She had heard the name before, on Earth 1, though she couldn't say she knew more than how she had been with the CCPD before heading off to become a CSI. And here on Earth 3, this connection to science had put her in touch with yet one more ally, once the detective had gone and pieced together that she was a speedster. She had personally introduced her – as far as she knew – to Caitlin Snow.

As disparate as the two versions she'd met before, this one had been something else entirely. She was… frenzied? The words 'mad scientist' came to mind at once. But having her around, like the others, had been indispensable.

Because it _had_ been the four of them since then, and before she knew it, she was doing exactly what she'd set out to do in coming here. Earth 3 had a Flash back to look after the city. Once they had learned of the presence of this new speedster, it seemed many of those in Central City wanted to challenge her and see if they could beat her. Iris and her reports were spreading the word: they could not. It didn't mean they stopped trying.

And now that day saw a new challenger rise to call her to the arena. The most notorious gold thief known to the area, in and around Central City. Lisa Snart was calling her out… and she would answer. Her team was ready, too.

But at heart, this was her undertaking. She had not set out for this life, back on her Earth. It seemed her whole life had changed in the last couple of years, but none of it felt beyond her. With her suit on, hard-earned in proving herself to everyone else, feeling the speed coursing through her, waiting to be unleashed, she couldn't be any readier. She would find this thief and put her where she belonged; this part was easy. It was the rest, the things she would sweep away, rather than stop and consider them. She would get nothing good in going down that route.

Her challenger aided in her distraction that day. Lisa Snart had evaded her this time. Round one to the gold thief. Round two would be for another day. Until then, her biggest concern, beyond any other issues for her to resolve around the city, would be Iris, again, seeking to introduce her to her brother; not here, not that one.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	2. LoT: The Depths & the Heights, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _93 days until Supergirl - 94 days until Flash & Legends \- 96 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE DEPTHS & THE HEIGHTS"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Sara Lance, part 1 of 5)_

She didn't need to be up here at this hour. It might have felt pointless to even speak of night or day when flying aboard the Waverider, but eventually they had all developed this rhythm, and now it was night time on the Waverider, and as far as she knew, everyone slept, everyone but her. Sara Lance stood by her chair, the captain's chair, looking at all that stood just outside the ship. There had always been something about seeing it all, stretching as far as her eyes could see and beyond. Her mind was clear here, and with no voices, no noise but the ambient sounds of the Waverider, she would find herself nowhere as much as she did in this very spot.

She needed this, sometimes. Maybe she came off as having it all together most of the time, but if that was the case, then she was better at pretending than any of them realized.

What would her mind have looked like to the rest of her team, if it was through her thoughts they'd had to search instead of Rip's? Even she couldn't say for sure; all she knew was that it was a fairly safe bet that she didn't want them anywhere near it. She was their Captain now, they had appointed her, chosen her to lead them. If they hadn't done it, would she ever have offered herself up for it?

She was the captain. She had come up to sit in that chair after Rip had gone, they had almost accepted, for good. And then he'd come back if with certain adjustments, and he'd been believed lost in another way. But now they'd gotten him back, right of mind, all of it. He had been their captain. He had gone away, she had replaced him, and now he was back. What happened now? Did she step back? Should she? Or was this still her chair, her team to lead? Whatever doubt she might have had needed to be dealt with right here and now and not in the morning, when they'd be following Rip's information to track down Commander Steel and his piece of the Spear of Destiny.

If stepping back was the right thing to do, of course she would do it, with no amount of hesitation. She had always tried to do what was best for the team when that was what they had become. The last thing she wanted was for all of them to become distracted or divided by this situation. Now more than ever, they needed to keep moving forward.

It might well have been that the best thing to do would be to let the answer reveal itself as they all learned how to be a team that included their old captain gain before they could know what to do, but even if that was the case, then she couldn't let it pull focus away from what they had to do.

Gideon was quiet that night. At times that wasn't the case, but it was tonight, as though the artificial intelligence knew that this was a moment where she needed the silence. She sat down on her chair now, still looking ahead. She remembered the first time she'd settled into it, not even as captain yet. Was it odd to say that even then she had felt a connection to it? How connected could one feel to something that should have been so unlikely?

Nothing about her life seemed to say that this would be where she was headed, which might have been normal, because how many people were recruited to hop aboard a spaceship and travel through time? Even so… The dead girl, alive again but soulless, the assassin, the shipwrecked… Who would have pegged the girl who'd set foot on the Queen's Gambit for any kind of leadership position? Even as she'd spent her first days on this ship, she was as far from captain material as any one of them as far as she was concerned. In these silent nights, she had never felt as in need of this peaceful escape as she'd ever done. But by morning she would be captain again, ready to lead her team, maybe for the last time.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	3. The Flash: Of Many Earths, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _91 days until Supergirl - 92 days until Flash & Legends \- 94 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"OF MANY EARTHS"**  
 _(The Flash: Jesse Wells, part 2 of 5)_

Sitting on the couch – her borrowed bed – Jesse couldn't forget. This wasn't her home; it wasn't even her Earth. That was the one part she had kept from her team. As far as they knew, she was just another speedster. They didn't know a thing about the multiverse. She hadn't even let them see just what she could do. They knew she had fast feet; they didn't know the speed of her mind.

She had hardly explored the house. She went where she needed to go, used what she needed to use. She did not look behind doors or inside drawers she didn't need to look. She already felt like an intruder. She kept everything clean so that when Jay came back… When he came back…

Jesse had come to this Earth to hold down the fort while he was gone, but there was that unspoken caveat… He might not come back. So what happened then? Would she spend the rest of her life here, sleeping on a couch? How long until she had to just decide to find herself a more permanent home? She had come here for a reason, hadn't she? Could she really just abandon it all if it went on longer than she had anticipated?

She couldn't do that. She had been brought to cross into this world for a reason, and that reason hadn't changed.

She had done her best to adjust to this world, become familiar with it without becoming too attached to it. She had a team… friends, if she could let herself call them that. No matter what she did, she would have to leave them. But how could she realistically remain cold to the world she inhabited, when she had been in it all these weeks already? She'd thrived in this world, she'd grown, she'd had victories. When she left this place, she would take these memories with her.

Jesse stood from the couch and moved to stand at the window, the one through which she saw the city, every morning as she woke. By night, this was a whole other place, but morning or night, it didn't matter… This was Central City, and as much as it was its own version of it, this was still the form of home in this place. How could she keep herself from getting attached when some part of her already was?

All this time, she had tried not to come in contact with too many people who she knew in another shape on another Earth. She had broken that rule to some extent when it came to her team, but that would be as far as she took it. She did not seek out Wally West of Earth 3, even though Iris' insistence at least proved he wasn't far away. She hadn't tried to see if she existed here, or what was the state of her father… or her mother… They wouldn't be that, not to her.

This was a temporary home, and it would always be. One day, maybe any day now, Jay would be released from the speed force prison, and Earth 3 would get back its own Flash, who lived in this home, while she went back to… Earth 1… or 2… or both? She would leave this place, and she might never return, so what good would it do to her, or anyone, to get attached?

The day had not ended as she would have hoped for it to end, she realized that. Maybe the notion of it was getting to her head. It was a setback, little more than that. She'd been through much worse than a thief slipping through her fingers. There would be another chance for her to get hold of Lisa Snart, and when she did, she would not soon let go. She would deal with her, as she had done with all the others before her, because that was what she did, on any Earth.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	4. LoT: The Depths & the Heights, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _89 days until Supergirl - 90 days until Flash & Legends \- 92 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE DEPTHS & THE HEIGHTS"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Sara Lance, part 2 of 5)_

When she had first been made captain, she had never felt it so much, the dread of letting them down… She hadn't felt it really, not like that if at all, in a while now, but here she was, and it was like she was about to be reviewed.

So what if she was, she'd tell herself. They had chosen her. It hadn't been her idea at all. And for all she'd gone through, she was still here. Even death hadn't been able to keep her down forever… twice. Did that make her any better or worse? They didn't know what it felt like, to remember that for a whole year her body had been buried in a box beneath the ground, slowly shrivelling away. They didn't know what it was like to feel your life leave you completely, or for it to return, but she did… She could not forget, but she also didn't see it giving her any advantage or disadvantage.

She could fight, better than about anyone who'd been part of their team. That didn't feel like it should have carried the vote either, and she knew it didn't. She recalled what Professor Stein had told Rex Tyler, when he had singled her out as being the one who spoke for all of them. If he could say those words with so much conviction, then he couldn't be wrong, could he? That had been what had really given her the determination to step up and accept the mantle, to know that others might have seen in her what she herself remained blind to.

They might have believed it, but she never wanted to believe it herself to the point where she got over confident and led them astray. Worse still, there may come a day where one of them was lost, where one of them died because of a choice she had made, and she knew that was a possibility. They had already lost Snart before… That hadn't been on her, not captain yet, but even if she had been, what could she have done differently? There had been no time, someone had needed to stay behind, and he had made the choice. And she'd been forced to accept it. It could be that one day she would have no choice, that for the sake of some another would need to be sacrificed, not even one of her team but still someone, with a life of their own and a choice of their own to make.

All the doubts she held within her, they couldn't just be nudged aside and ignored completely, she knew. But if she let them hold too much ground then sooner or later she'd have no more ground of her own to stand on. Her confidence could be just as powerful, couldn't it? If her doubt swallowed everything around her, that confidence would be the last bit of land she could stand on. If she could get the two to co-exist in some balanced measure, then she would be alright, as would they all.

In the moment, at the heart of the action, she didn't even have to think so much. She knew what she had to do and she did it. She knew where she had to be, where they all had to be. And here they stood today, still standing together, despite differences that might have divided them long ago, despite the perils of their ongoing search for the spear and conflict with the Legion. Now they slept, all of them, all but her… maybe. Or maybe they were all awake, thinking of the day to come. She supposed she should have gone to bed, too, instead of sitting here staring into this great vacuum of nothingness.

She kept to her chair though, to her clearheaded peace. If even it couldn't hold her completely grounded now, she couldn't imagine she'd do much better lying down. If her thoughts didn't keep her awake, her dreams would make her wish that they had. No, she was good here, though after a while she closed her eyes, the natural motion of the ship, subtle as it was now, could make her feel as though she really was traveling, in time, in space… to days when the only 'Captain Lance' was her father.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	5. The Flash: Of Many Earths, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _87 days until Supergirl - 88 days until Flash & Legends \- 90 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"OF MANY EARTHS"**  
 _(The Flash: Jesse Wells, part 3 of 5)_

She should have been sleeping now. Why was she staring at the ceiling and why wasn't she sleeping? She'd allowed her mind to wander, and now it had taken off at a run, seeing no reason to stop… She was familiar with that sensation. Most of all she felt it when she would begin to miss those people she had left behind on other Earths.

When she had come here, as much as it pained her to be away from any of them, and some more than others, she had not hesitated, because it made sense for her to do this. But then time had started to pass, and being in this place she could not have stopped thinking about them if she tried. Her father, Wally… One from Earth 2 as she was, the other a growing incentive for her to remain on Earth 1. The two of them, and everyone at STAR Labs, where she had gained her speed, as delayed as it had been in manifesting itself…

She knew who she was, always. She had never doubted herself, in anything that she had ever done, whether in academics, or heroics, if she could call it that. _She_ had never doubted herself, but others did, and she could see it, whether they thought they hid it well or if they didn't even try at all. They didn't see who she was, all they saw was the girl.

Did it make it easier to be here? No one here second guessed her. Back there, she might have made the odd mistake, but then who hadn't? So why did it matter more if _she_ did?

It felt unfair. She didn't want to go down this path, and she wouldn't, because when it came down to it, she cared about these people, as genuinely as any one person could. She only wished… she wished…

Sleep. She wished for sleep. She used to imagine that some night she would have so strange a dream that she would wake up again to find she'd run halfway around the world. She wouldn't have minded that at all, right about now, if it meant that she got some sleep in exchange for her troubles.

She had been born on Earth 2, it had been her home for most of her life. And then Earth 1 had needed to become her home, and now it was Earth 3… Where was home anymore? This place couldn't be it and she knew it. Would she have felt the need to lie about who she was and where she'd come from to those she called her team if she thought Earth 3 was ever going to be anything more than a moment in her life with a beginning, a middle, and an end?

Earth 2, Earth 2 was home, but… But the answer couldn't be that simple if she needed to end on the word 'but.' Her world was divided, which, considering her life had become shared within a trio of Earths, felt very much appropriate.

For a while, she must have slept. When she woke again, she felt the lingering memory of a dream. In that dream had been all the things that had brought her here, the good and the bad. There had been all that she'd found and all which she'd had to leave behind… all she hoped to find again.

But now she was still awake, and feeling the overbearing warmth of a nightmare. Now she was doomed to this wakefulness and barred from sleep by images conjured in her dreams. This night only kept on finding ways to torment her. She had contemplated where she was, and where she'd been, and she could predict where her mind would turn to next. What she wouldn't have given for a bad guy to toss around right about now.

Well, none of those came to answer her call, nor had she expected them to. So here she was, wide awake, staring into nothingness as she awaited her mind's ponderings on the future, her future, whichever one awaited her.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	6. LoT: The Depths & the Heights, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _85 days until Supergirl - 86 days until Flash & Legends \- 88 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE DEPTHS & THE HEIGHTS"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Sara Lance, part 3 of 5)_

None of them here had known her before the Waverider, not even Ray, who had come into the lives of Team Arrow even as her own life was taken from her. What they knew of her, she had told them, for the most part. They knew that years before she had been presumed dead following the Gambit's sinking, that she had resurfaced only to be revealed as a member of the League of Assassins. They knew that she had died and that she'd been brought back to life, and that somewhere in dealing with what this – and that nasty case of blood lust – meant for her going forward, she had been recruited by Rip Hunter as one of his Legends.

Beyond that, what had they really needed to know Did they need to know about how she had survived after the Gambit, what she'd been forced to do to stay that way? Did they have to know about how she'd been left before Nyssa had found her, about her entry into the League and all she'd done in those years? Did they need to know about her death, and the most difficult parts of her return to life? That part she had only ever really told one person… and she was dead now, because _she_ hadn't been there to protect her.

They didn't need to know all that, and frankly she wasn't sure she wanted them to know. It had been one thing before, when she'd just been one of the team, but she was their captain now, and somehow it felt even more important to hold on to those parts of herself. Did it mean she'd share any of them? No, not at all. There may come a time where she would want to, even need to share, whatever the reason. She didn't want to isolate herself, but at the same time it already felt that she was. All that she had gone through since Lian Yu… Sometimes she still couldn't believe she was alive, like she was only moving forward, compelled and propelled by a sense that she had more to do.

Would they feel the same if they knew all this? In all likelihood, she knew, letting them in closer would not be a regret, not at all. And yet… She couldn't do it, like a voice in her head was telling her this was how it had to be, this was the only way it could be. There would be no going back if she said it all.

She had spent too long with… with the need to protect herself. For years, no matter where she was, whether on the Amazo, in Nanda Parbat, even back in Starling City, before they'd gone and renamed it, that had been the rule. She had to look after herself, because who knew what would happen next? She'd been pulled from the water, freezing, confused, only to be thrown in a cage, and from the moment she'd been pulled from there again, the rule was clear: don't die. She'd done what she had to do, and she wasn't always proud of what she did, but she never second guessed it. And little by little, the changes she'd gone through, there was no going back.

When she'd come back to Starling City, she'd never wanted them to see what she'd become. Her parents, her sister… In a way, some of that feeling had followed her, right on to the Waverider.

Sometimes if felt as though she was running. Keep moving, keep going, don't let them see. She kept on being up here, though she knew she was likely just as needed up here as she was down there. The fact was though that she _was_ needed up here, and much as she'd think about all that was happening in Star City, in 2017, she had to trust that all would be well.

She was needed, she was the captain, at least for now. If it came to be that Rip became captain again, what would it mean for her? She wouldn't be needed any less as a Legend than as their leader. She would carry on, no hesitation to it. And yet… and yet… there was still her father, all alone now since Laurel… She was needed there, too, and she'd do her best, always to let him know she was there for him. She wasn't hiding from him anymore.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	7. The Flash: Of Many Earths, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _83 days until Supergirl - 84 days until Flash & Legends \- 86 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"OF MANY EARTHS"**  
 _(The Flash: Jesse Wells, part 4 of 5)_

How could she not be drawn to think of the future? The power she had been given put the ability within her grasp to see past, present, and future, but that wasn't so much what she thought of. The future that concerned her was not the one she could run to but the one that one day would be hers, not to be altered by turning back the clock to prevent it. She knew better than to play around with all of that, she believed she did, but she couldn't know it all, could she? There may come a day where something might come to challenge her convictions.

Until that day, the only future she had to ponder was the inevitable kind. One day her life would be something else, something different. What would she be, _where_ would she be? Still out there? Still running, mask on and all? Sometimes she would think about it, not because she was so concerned over it in the day to day, but because… she missed people, or she came up against a great shock, a loss, a fear she could not shake. And when those moments would come…

'Stop,' her heart would say. 'Stop, look back… Think, look ahead.'

This was her life, maybe not every day, but most days, especially here. From day one, she'd been forced to learn the dangers that came hand in hand with this life. And some of those days she just thought this couldn't possibly be her life, and definitely not for the rest of her life. But how could she even explain it without anyone thinking she couldn't handle it; she could already see them look at her that way a lot of the time.

In the midst of all those dangers, when she could have a normal day, when she could feel like a normal person, it was something she could only cherish. Working with her father, or watching movies with Wally… hanging out with her team here on Earth 3 and not thinking about where she was, where she was from or where she should be…

But then she would run and, oh, she would not trade it in, not ever. There was absolutely nothing like that feeling, and there were only those few like her who could know what that feeling was. How often could anyone say that? She still remembered the first time she had run like that, but she could not remember what it was like _not_ to have that ability.

Maybe what she feared the most was to lose that sensation, not only for what it might feel like, but what would have gotten her there, to feel so let down by what she could – or could not – do, that she would lose the vibrant joy that it now gave her. If she didn't know that it would do anything but calm her down, she'd be running now.

Instead, she was back on the couch, letting the sounds of this Central City do everything they could to lull her to sleep. This was one more day behind her. Tomorrow would be a new day, and it wouldn't matter that she'd stumbled, or that she'd been left battling to reach sleep that wouldn't come for her. It would come. It had to. Oh she had to sleep eventually.

And then it dawned on her. Maybe she was still awake for a reason. She had seen something earlier, while she was chasing down the gold thief. She'd seen something, and now she knew what to do, how to get her.

Tomorrow. She'd get her tomorrow, no point in doing a thing now. As it was, the moment she'd solved her problem, all the tension seeped out of her, and sleep pulled her in like an embrace and she was out. In the morning, she would have her team, and before they knew it, Lisa Snart's thieving days would be brought to a halt. The past couldn't touch her, the future was far away, and the present was right here, right now, Jesse Quick looking after the city just as she was supposed to.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	8. LoT: The Depths & the Heights, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _81 days until Supergirl - 82 days until Flash & Legends \- 84 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE DEPTHS & THE HEIGHTS"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Sara Lance, part 4 of 5)_

The girl she had been, before this had all started, now felt so much like a stranger that, without her own memories, she could never believe they were one and the same. What consequences had _she_ considered when she'd decided to follow her sister's boyfriend on the Queen's Gambit? Nowadays it seemed like all she could think about were consequences.

But then she supposed she wouldn't have made it as far as she had without that girl. _She_ had been the one thrown into chaos, and _she_ had survived, day by day, until she had become who she was now. Maybe she didn't give her enough credit a lot of the time, or maybe it was just hard to have been caught up in it in the first place if not for the choice she had made.

Since then, there had been times where she had been offered this old life back, in some shape or form. The Dominators, the Legion… all of them reminding her of what she'd lost and pushing it into her lap as though it was so simple to accept, when she knew she wouldn't be accepting so much as giving in. What would she be giving into, what would she be getting? Nothing that would ever be real, she was sure of that. It wasn't who she was anymore, and it never could be, not anymore.

It didn't stop her from imagining it though. She'd been doing that long before time travel or alien spaceships had shifted from fiction to reality. How many nights had she spent, dreaming that she was home, with her family, in all the years they'd been apart? The birthdays and the holidays, plain old family dinners? Watching movies with her sister, her father wanting to hear about what was new in her life as though she didn't know he was fishing for information, her mother's hours of sitting there and working while the rest of them were all around doing whatever… All the memories of that nineteen-year-old with all the smiles.

It was just easier to remember them like this than to think of the alternative, wasn't it? To think about the three of them believing she was dead, to suffer from that loss… What would it have done to them? Didn't they say the death of a child would often tear couples apart? And Laurel… she would have found out, about what she'd done. Would she be glad to be rid of her for it… Oh, she didn't want to think it, but who knew? So wasn't she better off dreaming?

When she had come back, six years after the Gambit, what she found in reality had been much worse than anything her dreams had needed to combat. Her parents' marriage had fallen apart, as she'd feared. Her mother no longer lived in Starling city, her father was no longer the joyful man she remembered, and her sister… Her sister was struggling with her own terrible demons…

Her return had not had enough power to patch all those holes, and the ones she had started to at least try and mend, they had been ripped all over again when she _had_ died, in no uncertain terms. She didn't want to think about what it would do to her mother and father, now with Laurel gone, if something were ever to happen to her.

Minding all of that, it didn't turn her away from who she was now, and where she had to be. Sitting in this chair, she had become Captain Lance. All she could hope for was that, whatever she did from this post would both honor and make them proud, for however long it lasted. As she opened her eyes again, she let out a breath, looking around this quiet space. More and more every day it started to feel like home, and she knew very well how precious a concept that could be to a person because it was to her. No matter what happened next, she would still have that, and that was something to remember.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	9. The Flash: Of Many Earths, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _79 days until Supergirl - 80 days until Flash & Legends \- 82 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"OF MANY EARTHS"**  
 _(The Flash: Jesse Wells, part 5 of 5)_

Jesse opened her eyes to a brand new morning on Earth 3, and with a smile, she was off. Her team didn't have one place to gather in, though more often than not it would be Patty's office they came to gather in. Other times, it would be Caitlin's lab, though any time they would find themselves there it would seem as though the three of them who weren't Caitlin felt just a bit uneasy. Jesse for her part just couldn't get over this version of her, compared to the cold meta of Earth 2 and the mild-mannered doctor of Earth 1.

Today was not a lab day. Today saw them pooled into Patty's PI office, where Jesse was able to share the thought her sleepless mind had latched on to the night before, the thought that could see them bring in Lisa Snart once and for all. And just like that, they were working, the four of them together. The moment Jesse's hunch was shown to have paid off, she was gone.

Running through the city the way she did, it wouldn't matter which Earth she was on. She knew this place like the back of her hand.

Lisa Snart was just where she was supposed to be, and in the next minute it became even more so, as she was sped off into the capable hands of the CCPD. The slate had been cleared, and this was one more problem gone as well. She felt good again, she felt optimistic. Jay Garrick _would_ return home someday, and wherever _she_ would end up, Jesse was confident it would be the place where she belonged, where she could do what she was meant to do.

Maybe now it was time, to find the middle ground, between not wanting to lay down roots, knowing she would someday leave, and needing a place of her own, in the event she was here longer than expected, so she wouldn't have to intrude on Jay's home anymore, or at least his couch.

Patty was looking for a roommate, so why not her? She had no contact with the Patty Spivot of Earth 1, she was the only one within her team where that could be said. She'd have to leave her as much as the others someday, she knew, but she couldn't ignore an opportunity when it came to her.

Just like that, she and her very few belongings came to move into Patty's spare room. It was a different view to wake up to in the morning, and that could be good for her.

Someday maybe, if her time on this Earth went on long enough, she would tell the others all about where she'd really come from and why. It would be an interesting conversation for sure. Her team, her friends here, had each of them an inquisitive mind and, she had to hope, an open mind. They would take on to the reality of it just as she had.

Iris continued to try and introduce Jesse to her brother, and Jesse continued to tell her no, as kindly as one could. If she ever shared her secret with them, maybe by then Iris would understand that Jesse already had a Wally West of her own waiting on Earth 1 and that this one, great as he was made out to be, would not be him.

Her first night at Patty's, she did not struggle for sleep as she'd done the night before. She was out like a light, and in the morning, it was just as though she had been here from the start. Just what the city had to offer her this time around was anyone's guess. Maybe it would be an off day, or maybe a new foe would rise up to try her, as all the others had done before. Either way, she was ready.

One day she would look back on these days, knowing that this present now turned past had been as important as any moment in her life. But first she had to live it.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	10. LoT: The Depths & the Heights, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _77 days until Supergirl - 78 days until Flash & Legends \- 80 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE DEPTHS & THE HEIGHTS"**  
 _(lLegends of Tomorrow: Sara Lance, part 5 of 5)_

For all the lows of her life since the Gambit, Sara knew there had been highs as well; she didn't know that she could have survived one without the other. As she stood from her seat, finally starting back for her own quarters, to get what rest she could, she let herself think back on those victories both great and small. They had helped people, saved people. Most of them did not know their faces, their names, and they likely never would. That was alright, how it should be. It was good enough that they were out there, going on with their lives.

Every time she put on that suit, the White Canary in all her glory, she remembered what Laurel had told her to be… a hero in the light. And that was what she tried to be, every time. Even under her old mask, and despite her attachment to the League at the time, she had been able to do good, to take all she had lived through and turn it into this. Every time she remembered that, she felt her sister's presence. It was never as needed as it had become after she had died. For all the darkness she carried inside her, Dinah Laurel Lance was her light in the dark, and the White Canary would never forget it.

Stepping into her quarters, Sara reached for a thin box she kept beneath her bed. In it sat several blank sheets of paper and envelopes. She didn't know where this stood as far as time travel do's and don't's, but so far it hadn't been too much of an issue, so she carried on. Every so often she would sit and write letters to her father. And when they would land themselves in the past, well within reasonable time, she would send them out, with instructions to their delivery. So far she hadn't been able to confirm or deny whether he'd gotten them, but she genuinely hoped that he had, and that they would bring him some comfort whenever he would receive them. Now they'd be headed to 1969… Her father would be very small still but he would be alive, somewhere, and that was the strangest sort of reassurance. She could send this letter while they were out there.

She struggled to talk of what she was experiencing here, knowing what it might sound like if it fell in the wrong hands, but she did find a way to edit things down in such a way that he would know what he needed to know. As of yet she hadn't found a way to organize some form of response, but maybe someday that would change.

She skated around the fact that she'd been inside someone's mind and had fought an evil version of herself to instead tell her father how someone important to them all had come back. The part where he had tried to kill them all and, at once time, had succeeded with her, was to fall into the category of unnecessary information to share. The letter was completed, sealed inside its envelope, and marked attentively. Tomorrow, with any luck, she'd get a chance to drop by a post office.

The box returned beneath the bed, and with a sigh, she lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before shutting her eyes and calling back the quiet from her chair. No concerns, no questions, only sleep, that was what she wanted. Her future as captain, the spear, the Legion, all of it was to be pushed aside.

And then all at once, the ground lurched, the room quaked, and the captain of the Waverider was thrown from her bed. Sleep would not come now. She had a very brief sight of the envelope sliding through the air as she attempted to get back on her feet, and then it was lost from view.

There was no fear in her now. Trouble had found them, she had been entrusted with leadership, and she would act in consequence. She had to find out what was happening to the ship, to her crew, and that was all.

"Gideon!" she cried, but before she could say another word, the world turned to black.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume A_** _for_ ** _Supergirl_** _!_


	11. The Flash: Formerly Normal, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _75 days until Supergirl - 76 days until Flash & Legends \- 78 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"FORMERLY NORMAL"**  
 _(The Flash: Cisco & Caitlin, part 1 of 5)_

It came to be one day that some tasks needed doing inside STAR Labs, which might have fallen under the category of maintenance. It fell to Cisco to see it done, which he wasn't particularly up for, but then Caitlin had offered to assist him, suggesting it would feel like old times. Whether or not he believed that remained to be seen, but it was a kind offer out of her and he couldn't refuse her, so off they went. With all the madness they'd been dealing with, Savitar and everything about him, she might have had a point; they could use some normalcy.

That brief shot of optimism fizzled out the moment he got a look at the extent of what they had to do.

"See, this is what happens," he pointed out and prodded the air. "We get all caught up trying to deal with whatever creep's making trouble that week, and then things don't get done the way they're supposed to, that's just… that ain't right," he declared with a sigh. "This is going to take all day."

"Then we better get started," Caitlin told him, and he had to admire that quality in her; it was not one of his, not as strong as hers at least… and by a wide margin.

So they started, which for a while was mostly about situating themselves in the task at hand and figuring how to go about performing it as promptly and efficiently as possible. Cisco felt many times the urge to express his frustration some more, but then all he would have to do would be to look at Caitlin and see how she'd be quietly forging ahead, and then he'd have nothing left to say and would continue working with a sigh.

If he _had_ spoken, at one time or another he might have gone with 'how are you not bored out of your mind?' and he might have come to know the answer, which really should be self-evident, knowing all she'd been going through, keeping her inner ice queen at bay. Suddenly these simple tasks might have come to look to him the way they did to her, as a welcome bit of distraction, of simple work without fear.

For now, they could only keep at it, hoping they would be done before the sun came up the next morning. After a while, it began to feel like maybe they were hitting their stride, like they were making progress. Then he turned back and saw… it still looked like they'd done nothing.

"We are going to need food. A lot of it, none of that good for us stuff. We'll have it burned off by the time we're done with all this anyway," he declared. Caitlin looked up.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, showing curiosity, and he smirked; now they were in business.

"Alright, so don't tell anyone, but once I ended up on Earth 7… or was it 8…" She frowned. "I was having a strange dream, a breach opened, don't ask," he shrugged. "Anyway, I was there, so I figured hey, why not? They had these things, they were like these giant cakes, and when you cut them open, oh oh…" he laughed. "I had a slice, and I rode that sugar high for days…"

"Is that when you were going on about the building being infested by spiders?" Caitlin recalled, and the cake was abandoned. "Also, that can't be good, no matter how much work we have to do," she went on to add.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, those guys did _not_ look like they were doing too good back there…"

"Come on, I'm sure whatever we can find on our own Earth will do just as well." As usual, she was making sense, so they took their small break to make the snack run.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume A_** _for_ ** _Arrow_** _!_


	12. LoT: The Space of Time, 1 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _73 days until Supergirl - 74 days until Flash & Legends \- 76 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE SPACE OF TIME"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Mick & Amaya, part 1 of 5)_

When everyone else would be off sleeping, he would walk about the ship some nights. There were just days where after spending hours with the rest of them, Mick Rory needed to get some time to himself, without any of that talk of spears, or speedsters, or time aberrations. Plus, walking around when people were around had a way of giving the impression he could be up to something. He wasn't and he frankly wouldn't have given it much of a thought, but it did save some time. And there _was_ something about sneaking around that would take him back to old days…

By now, he could predict with near certainty what everyone would be doing, who might be up, too. He was nearly sure Sara would be up there, wide awake and looking out into… nothing, whatever was so interesting. The Professor would sleep, though he might get up in the middle of the night…

There was music coming from the library. Mick stopped where he stood, turning his head to listen for a moment. It sounded familiar, he couldn't have said where from. With a slight curiosity, he turned toward the door, and when it opened, he came upon what could absolutely fit in as a curious sight to satisfy his previous curiosity.

"Ah," he pointed to the screen, as Amaya stood from the chair where she'd been sitting. "Knew I'd heard that before." Looking around the room, at stacks of movies and records surrounding the chair, and at the large bowl of popcorn she'd pushed off her lap and onto the table when she stood. On the screen was a scene from Back to the Future, the second one, he was sure. He wouldn't claim himself to be all that knowledgeable on a lot of movies, he knew these. "Time travel research?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a reliable source on what to do or not to do, but it does bring up a lot of questions," she frowned, looking back at the screen.

Mick walked into the room, toward the stacks, where he was able to see Amaya appeared to have collected several movies he could recognize as classics in one way or another, and the same could be said of the albums. So it wasn't time travel she was researching, but she was definitely trying to inform herself. He was sure all of these here had been mentioned by one of them or another in recent weeks. Now he saw she had apparently kept track, and now she was watching, listening…

"What questions?" he asked, picking up the bowl of popcorn before stuffing a handful of it into his mouth.

"Well, how exactly would someone be erased from the timeline from head to foot, wouldn't they simply… vanish?"

"They would. I saw it," he pointed, and for once he stopped himself from saying something along the lines of 'like your pal Rex Tyler' before he could end up upsetting her.

"And I guess it goes without saying their future is not like what really happens, but it does make me wonder."

"Well…" he sat down, putting his feet up and indicating for her to sit. "Try me." She hesitated, then sat with him.

It was easy to forget sometimes that she was from the past. She'd be closer to his grandparents' ages than his own, though she looked like anything but that. He wouldn't have pegged her for someone he'd come to see as a friend either, and now here they were. She might have been the one person on this ship he trusted the most, which was saying something.

"Just tell me something," she shrugged, looking to the movies at her feet. He tipped his head to look at those again. Taking another handful of popcorn, he tried to come up with 'something.'

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume A_** _for_ ** _Supergirl_** _!_


	13. The Flash: Formerly Normal, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _71 days until Supergirl - 72 days until Flash & Legends \- 74 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"FORMERLY NORMAL"**  
 _(The Flash: Cisco & Caitlin, part 2 of 5)_

To say that they had gotten carried away would have been putting it mildly. By the time they had left the store and started back for the labs, they each had a bag dangling from each hand, loaded up to capacity. They were not looking to get through the whole loot in that day's work, though if it took long enough then who knew what would happen.

"You know," Caitlin started as they walked, "I remember a time where you wouldn't have made such a fuss about all that work."

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for dealing with metahumans and evil speedsters for three years," Cisco gave her a look. "Before that, I had nothing better to do than sit in the same place for ten hours straight."

"I think we've beat that a couple times," Caitlin recalled, and he did, too. "It's hard to remember what it was all like before, I guess. It took over... everything." There was a pause, as though both of them were seeing all of it rush back through their memories, from the day of the particle accelerator up to now. There hadn't really been a day since then where they hadn't thought about one thing or another that stemmed back to that moment. And they had been there, right at the heart of it, with no idea of what was to come.

"I remember though," Cisco told her, sensing she might have needed that bit of reassurance. "I remember you and me working in there, all those days. Maybe not as much what it felt like not to know about metas and all that, but that's normal, isn't it? We go through something and we change. Do you remember what it's like not to be a doctor?"

"Alright you have a point," she agreed. He wasn't done.

"Do you remember what it's like not to have me as your friend?" She smiled.

"I guess some things are good to forget."

"Oh, remember that time after we first started looking after Barry, when they brought him into STAR Labs. You were running those cognitive tests..."

"And you were so kind as to assist me?" she filled in before he could. "I remember, sure. You kept singing and throwing everything off so I had to start again."

"Yeah, well, you still gave me looks if I didn't call you Dr. Snow."

"I did not," she argued, but he ignored it.

"The point is those were some good days, even for all we were through. I still remember how all those felt, don't you?" She thought back, to those months, him and her and who they then thought to be Dr. Wells. When she smiled, he nodded. "There, see? That's close enough, isn't it?"

"Close enough," she agreed.

"Hey, remember when that guy with the mask and all that went and chased us through the facility back in Starling City?"

"We almost got killed, someone _did_ die, you almost burned your hands with that thing you shot at him, yeah, I do."

"Well... We tricked him, we won," he defended his recalling the moment fondly. "Even if he did do... all that he did..." They were back now, facing off with the hours of work ahead of them. "I'd take mask guy right about now," he sighed. In response, Caitlin pulled out a bag from their loot, opened it and offered it to him. "See, I told you these would help," he grinned before plunging his hand into the bag.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ ** _Volume A_** _for_ ** _Arrow_** _!_


	14. LoT: The Space of Time, 2 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _69 days until Supergirl - 70 days until Flash & Legends \- 72 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE SPACE OF TIME"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Mick & Amaya, part 2 of 5)_

Mick Rory may not have been anyone's first choice for pop culture knowledge aboard the Waverider. He might not have been second, third, fourth… maybe fifth. But seeing as Amaya herself would have been even lower by fault of her being in some way the oldest person in their team, he had little to do to prove his worth here.

After a minute of chewing on both the popcorn and the question, he still wasn't sure what to tell her. It shouldn't have been hard, but where did one even start when they had decades to choose from? He could give her a rundown of the best and worst heist movies; he could never resist those, if only to see where they went wrong… or to pick up some tips.

"Ninjas," he suddenly pointed at her. She frowned, unsure of what he was getting at. He'd seen about every movie there could be about those, though he couldn't name one in particular, and he guessed that wasn't what she was after here anyway. So he got to thinking again. "They make movies now, either the same ones as before except with new people and some changes, but they're the same. Special effects, those are popular. Came a long way since your time, even then there are some crap ones today, too. And sequels, because if you made a ton of money once, you can make another ton again by doing the same thing again."

Going through the list of things that went through his head, the picture he was painting revealed itself when he turned back to Amaya. She didn't look very encouraged. He pointed to the stack of movies and she passed them toward him. Picking them up, he started looking at each in turn, dropping each one on the ground again when they were anything he either didn't know or didn't care about.

"Who told you about this one?" he stopped at one box and held it up to show her.

"You did, just last week," she told him. "Not by title, but you mentioned some character, I didn't know it was a character until I looked it up."

He looked at the cover. He sort of remembered his telling her now in passing; he hadn't even thought about it. He must have had something else on his mind. That image though, there on the cover, it took him back. He saw a couple of boys in juvie, laughing at a television screen. He tossed the box with the others and let the rest of the stack join them as well.

"Maybe you're better off not knowing," he told her. "None of them knows more than you or me half the time, wherever we end up, so even if you've seen a few movies…"

"It's not for when we're out there," she admitted. "It's when we're in here." He wasn't sure what she was getting at, but then he understood. She wanted to fit in.

"I still don't see the point, but if you think there's something to learn from watching these, or listening to those, it's your choice," he shrugged.

"What about this one?" she asked, tapping a box with her foot. The movie had slid just within her reach. Again, he felt the pang of memory. "You've seen it…"

"Few times," he told her. Few hundred times might have been accurate, over more than two decades… She was looking at him now like she wanted to hear about it. Not much would make him uneasy, but this did, or at least the emotions that it called up did. As much as possible, he tried not to touch on anything that would take him down that road. Now here they were, and he was stuck. "I'm going to need a beer for this… A few of those…"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	15. The Flash: Formerly Normal, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _67 days until Supergirl - 68 days until Flash & Legends \- 70 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"FORMERLY NORMAL"**  
 _(The Flash: Cisco & Caitlin, part 3 of 5)_

With the passing of an hour, against all hopes, Cisco and Caitlin had gone about finding the rhythm to their task. Cisco, as much as he had trouble envisioning many more hours of this, was also aware of just how long it would have actually taken if Caitlin hadn't volunteered to help him. It became even harder to complain now than it would have been before.

More than once he had felt the desire to go and recruit Barry or even Wally into the effort, because what good was it to have speedsters around, really, if you couldn't ask them for a favor every once in a while? He hadn't done it though, because as they continued to work, something good sort of happened.

Oh it was still primarily boring, no doubt about it. But maybe it was the reminiscing to the old days that did it, all of a sudden he got to thinking he'd missed this, just the two of them, working away at STAR Labs, colleagues and friends.

They hadn't always been chasing metas… they hadn't always _been_ metas. Everything before that may have seemed far away now, plain and boring to some, even them, but it had been normal. They had been normal people, living normal lives. To be certain, they had been working with technology and concepts far beyond the understanding of most people, but it had just been their lives back then, and they had been relatively good ones.

All those memories, Barry in his coma, that encounter with 'mask guy' in Starling City… One of the things he remembered the most was how excited he would get, all the time. Everything was fascinating and new, and they had experienced those things together, him and her.

Now, what did they have to look back on? Constant danger, for them and their loves ones and perfect strangers across the city… constant fear, of what or who would come next and whether they would succeed or fail and what that would mean…

Suddenly, spending several hours holed up in the recesses of STAR Labs with his friend and a mountain of junk food and several more mountains of work looked like the only place he should ever want to be; he was really starting to come to her side of seeing this.

"Do we have any more of those… those little cheese…" he mimed, and the box landed in his lap a moment later. "Yes…" he shook the box. It was empty. He turned back to look at her. Caitlin shook her head, looking so innocent doing it that he would forget about what she could turn into if he couldn't also see that necklace around her neck, giving off its glow.

"I was hungry. They were really good," she informed him, and he muttered. "What about those fruit gummy things?" she offered in exchange. "Can't promise there's any actual fruit in those," she added before tossing the bag.

"If I wanted actual fruit, I'd eat actual fruit," he shrugged, biting into a strawberry gummy. "Hey, check this out…" he gave her another look before tossing a banana one in the air, high as he could. A moment later, a very small breach opened underneath it, swallowed it up. Then another one appeared a few inches above his head and the banana gummy reappeared. He caught it in his mouth and gave a smile as he chewed. "Been trying that one out for a while," he admitted.

"Yeah, I bet…" Caitlin replied, though Cisco could not say that she sounded anywhere near as enthusiastic as he would have hoped for her to sound. Then it dawned on him that maybe showing off what he could do wasn't ideal, when her own powers had to be kept locked away.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	16. LoT: The Space of Time, 3 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _65 days until Supergirl - 66 days until Flash & Legends \- 68 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE SPACE OF TIME"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Mick & Amaya, part 3 of 5)_

No matter how much time went by with him being a part of this crew, and no matter how much they thought they knew him by then, he knew what they saw when they looked at him, and he doubted they could ever understand the role Leonard Snart had played in his life, or how much it continued to hurt that he was gone, and that he had essentially been the cause of it.

But Amaya was looking at him now, with that kindness in her eyes he felt was genuine, and he found it difficult to do anything else but talk as she incited him to. He couldn't look back at her, so instead he looked at the box.

"It was the one movie I saw the most," he told her. "I haven't watched it though, not since… well, before." He had been thinking about him when he'd mentioned that character in passing, of course he had.

She knew the history between Leonard and him, part of it, the important details, what he'd been willing to share. Some of it he'd sort of had no choice, thanks to comments from the crew. She knew they were criminals. She knew how he'd gotten his name. Whatever opinion she might have had on it, he didn't know. She knew they had come here together, though he hadn't told her all of it, not the part how he'd been brought on only as a way to bring in Snart, not how he'd been left behind after betraying the team, or what he'd become before being reunited with them. She knew he had died sacrificing himself for them, but really it had been for him and he couldn't forget it, those last words before he'd been knocked out.

When he'd woken up, he didn't even need to ask, didn't need to look at Sara sitting nearby, or at any of them. He knew.

"I don't think it was the movie," Amaya told him, maybe once she'd found that the silence had drawn on long enough. "I think it was what it represented for you… seeing it with him."

He'd never actually considered it that way, but she'd said it and he knew she wasn't wrong. He didn't think he would have cared anywhere near as much as he did for that dumb little movie if it wasn't for the memory of those boys in juvie.

"Yeah… Maybe…" was all he could actually say in reply.

"I had no idea it would mean so much to you, when I looked it up," she told him. "If you want, we could watch it now." He took a drink of his beer, the second of the trio he'd gotten a hold of before launching into his tale.

"That might not be a good idea," he replied, leaving no space for a rebuttal. He didn't see himself ever watching that movie again. It was in the past. "You can watch it yourself, don't let me stop you."

"Maybe I will," she smiled, and he let the subject pass.

"See, what you need to do," he spoke after a while, "You should check out movies set around 1942, you can see if they got it right or not."

"I… hadn't really thought about that," she realized out loud, then after a moment, "When I go back, I won't be able to tell them how the war will end in a couple years' time. I don't know that I would have believed it but I read, and… how could I not?"

"That's what peeking ahead gets you," he told her, though her mind was more on her friends and colleagues, who wouldn't have that same privilege she did, when she finally went back to her own time.

"I won't tell the JSA," she insisted. "Either way, we'll get through it."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	17. The Flash: Formerly Normal, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _63 days until Supergirl - 64 days until Flash & Legends \- 66 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"FORMERLY NORMAL"**  
 _(The Flash: Cisco & Caitlin, part 4 of 5)_

One hour had now turned into three. They could now see a significant amount of progress in what they had achieved, though they had not yet made it halfway through everything either. Even so, they carried on, more focused still on advancing and less on small talk. When they'd gone through that third hour though, Cisco had turned to Caitlin, thoughts that had been running through his mind for a while now needing to be spoken.

"You know, as nice as this all is… in its own way, because clearly I could think of a ton more fun things than this for us to do to reconnect with 'normal,'" he air-quoted, before giving a shrug, "What would be the point? You said, there's no going back. _This_ is our normal now. It's not all bad, is it? There's been so much of that, but if it had been all the time… we would have gone crazy by now."

"I know," she nodded, though he could see in her eyes there was a 'but' she kept to herself.

"I wish it could be the same for you," he told her, and he really did. Back before they had been put up against the realization of Killer Frost's rising and what it could mean, for Caitlin herself and for everyone else, when it had been only him, coming into his abilities, he'd had this whole sort of scenario where it was the both of them with powers, and they could go out there, same as Barry did, and they could be some sort of tag team.

But unless she found a way to control her powers, not to turn into what she'd turned into before, which she didn't seem to think was possible, then that was never going to happen. Even if it did, would that ever be what she wanted? She didn't want her powers, though maybe he wouldn't want his own either, if he went all Jekyll & Hyde like she did.

"It's just not," she shrugged; she wasn't fighting it.

"Then it's not. We're more than our powers, aren't we? Everything we've done the last three years, yeah?" She nodded. "I know I couldn't have gotten through it without you there. If you only remember one thing, remember that."

She was hearing him, taking it in, and he knew all those fear she'd accumulated since her powers had started to manifest wouldn't all disappear because of a few kind words from a friend, he had to hope that they would get pushed back for a while.

"We should get back to work," she finally said, and he nodded, sitting back up, stretching his fingers, arms, shoulders. "One hour to halfway?" she estimated.

"That might be aiming a bit too high, but you're on, Dr. Snow."

So they got back to work. The challenge was as good of a thing as any to urge them onward. If they could just get out of there early enough, he had already decided they needed to mark their victory over this task they had split between the two of them. They might have called some of the others, go out for drinks, or dancing, or a movie. They might have been dead tired by the time they finished, but he could sense a recharge of energy once they actually got through all this.

"Hey… how much bribing do you think it would take to convince Barry to do karaoke again? Because I am still not over that little foray of his into musical land. I just need to see that for myself… for science."

"Well, I'm sure if it's for science he would," Caitlin chuckled.

"Right? So we're on, all of us, after this, yeah?" he pointed at her. "I think 'science' has had enough of my singing. But I'll watch."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	18. LoT: The Space of Time, 4 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _61 days until Supergirl - 62 days until Flash & Legends \- 64 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE SPACE OF TIME"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Mick & Amaya, part 4 of 5)_

It was sometimes strange to think how long she'd been on the Waverider now, both in that she couldn't believe it had been that long, and in that she'd been away from the JSA for that long. She had stowed away on to the ship with one purpose, to apprehend the one responsible in the death of Rex Tyler, and she had flown with the Legends for that same purpose. But then somewhere along the way, it had become about more than that; she just wasn't sure what.

When she had become part of the JSA, she had felt pride and determination to become one of them and do good in the world. She had done that, with them… as she now did it with the Legends. There was a difference to it all though, wasn't there? The first time they'd met, the Legends had been brought down so easily, which she supposed she could partially understand now, having learned of their situation at the time. Even so.

The JSA was something entirely different, something she was still proud to count herself a member of. She wondered what they would think of her, when she did go back. Would they still recognize her as one of their own, or would she have changed too much? But what else could she do?

They were her team, and Rex… He had been… She could still feel him in her arms, as with his last breaths he'd told her who had killed him, or as much as he could. They were her team, and she had left them, not realizing just how long she would be, and not thinking either of the repercussions of her not having returned, as far as they knew.

She was equally aware of her place in history, of the generations soon to follow her, as she'd been made to discover. She had faced those facts, choosing to get it over with sooner rather than later. This way at least she could understand what was at stake, but still… Like other things she was learning to understand, she knew she had doomed herself to bearing that burden of knowledge.

For a while, neither of them said anything, and so they watched the movie still on the screen. It had been playing all this time in the background, and she never lost track of what was happening in the movie. At times Mick would make a face, like he was catching one hidden reference or another, like one good smile, and she wished she could understand, too. That was a great part of why she had gone on to watch this movie, why she'd lined up all of the others. She would watch them all, and then it might help her.

That part of it, why she'd been doing it at night this way could feel a bit embarrassing to reveal, but she thought maybe Mick, of all people, would understand what she felt. Mick Rory and emotions weren't the best of friends, but he could be there, and for those same reasons, could be the best she might have asked for. Beyond this, she had this long standing feeling he had gone through the same thing.

"Mick, can I ask you something?"

"What kind of something?" he asked cautiously.

"About you… here on the ship. The thing is, for a while I've been trying to figure out my place, on the Waverider, among the Legends… if I even have one. What do you think?"

"You're asking me if I think you have a place here?"

"Yes… and no. I meant about you, too. Do you ever feel that, too, like a… disconnect?" she asked. He didn't look at her for a while, possibly considering his answer, or maybe just getting caught up back in the movie. He ate more popcorn, drank more beer. He didn't have to say anything, she could read it just as well on his face: he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	19. The Flash: Formerly Normal, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _59 days until Supergirl - 60 days until Flash & Legends \- 62 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"FORMERLY NORMAL"**  
 _(The Flash: Cisco & Caitlin, part 5 of 5)_

The challenge had been met, though the celebration had been kept brief. Yes, they had reached the halfway point in under an hour, but this now left them with the other half… and a solid four to five more hours to get through. But they had made it that far, so how could they do anything else but power through? So power through they had, and after none hours, thirty-two minutes and some odd seconds, it had been done. Victory, and freedom from their task.

"From now on, I need a new system," Cisco declared, while reaching for a half-eaten bag of corn chips.

"How can you still eat?" Caitlin asked, moving around to pick up several empty packages, cans, opened bags and still unopened ones. He shrugged, pulling a handful of the chips. "Do you really still want to go sing karaoke right now?"

"There is absolutely nothing else I would rather do," he promised, and she sighed. "You don't have to go up there," he reminded her. "Consider us your entertainment for the night. You've earned it, you have saved my life today."

"All in a day's job," she had to laugh.

"Sure is," he led her out of the room and back through the halls until they finally made it outside. Fresh air might never have felt so good, and they breathed it in. "Oh, look, the sun's gone."

With the call put out to the rest of the team, karaoke night was officially on the books, once the rest of them could come and join them. They started out on foot. Caitlin was quiet a while, but her thoughts were where the talk was happening. As much as she would hold her ground as far as the singing or lack thereof was concerned, she knew she wouldn't be the one who would benefit from this escape that night.

There were so many times when she could have given into the defeatist sort of sensation that could rise out of her situation. To have her life and her identity anchored to a necklace could sometimes be more than she could bear. Cisco had told her he couldn't have made it through the last three years without her, but the same went with her and him, so, so much… He had known her the longest out of all of them, had been her best friend just as long, whether or not 'Dr. Snow' had been any good in expressing it at times.

"That was a neat trick," she came to tell him. "With the gummy?" She knew he was proud of it, she wanted him to be able to express it. "How long did it take you?"

"Honestly, I'm still working on it," he admitted with a smirk. "There was a fifty-fifty chance the exit breach would have opened over _your_ head instead of mine… or it could have opened in a whole other place, I have lost a _lot_ of bits of food over time. Wherever they ended up, that must have been a hell of a surprise."

Caitlin imagined that little banana gummy landing in front of some kid somewhere and it made her laugh.

"Better not use anything too heavy to practice… or breakable… or staining…" she suggested. "But keep at it," she nodded.

"I will," Cisco agreed, then after a moment, "I really can't convince you to get up there, can I?" She shook her head, laughing again. "A nice duet, 'We are the champions' or something? We earned it." She shook her head again.

"I get up there, someone will suggest I do 'Let it go,'" she gave him a look and he kept a straight face.

"I wouldn't even… I mean it's not like it's been in my head or anything."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	20. LoT: The Space of Time, 5 of 5

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _57 days until Supergirl - 58 days until Flash & Legends \- 60 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"THE SPACE OF TIME"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Mick & Amaya, part 5 of 5)_

As much as she might have wanted to pretend otherwise, the things she wanted were changing. But now here she was, while at the beginning she had been elsewhere. In the beginning she had a purpose in being here, and it made everything simple enough. She was a visitor here, and before long, if all went well, she would be gone, back to the JSA, where she would carry on with the others as best she could. These people were not her people and that was all there was to it.

With time of course this had changed. With no agenda, her priorities had come to include them, the Legends. But then as much as she was getting to know them and bond with them, there remained something of a disconnect, and maybe that had been her doing. In minding her temporary presence, it seemed all she'd done was cement the fact that she was still that – temporary. Back then she hadn't even known everything, about the fate of her descendants, but they must have, or some of them must have, and now she was sure all of them did. And now it felt even more like that reminder was constantly on her heels, leaving her to wonder what was her place on the ship.

Of course, even without words, she could see how Mick would be in that situation, too, and even more so, with his history. She wasn't blind to it, she understood, But then the only Mick Rory she'd ever known was this one, and he had gone and become one of her closest friends aboard the Waverider. He had not given her any reason to doubt him.

"Forget about all that pop culture stuff," he insisted again in the end. "It won't make as much of a difference as you think. Look at me, look at the Professor." That made her chuckle. "Now you…" he started, stopping as though it demanded something of him to go on, "You do have a place here. You're my friend," he declared. "And I'd say I'm your friend, too, or…"

"I am," she agreed quickly. "And you are." He offered her the last beer and she took it, opening it. He tapped his bottle to hers, and they both took a drink. "So," he cleared his throat, looking back up to the screen again. It was as good as saying 'enough sweet stuff, let's focus on the movie.' So she focused on the movie.

When it was over, they went on to watch the third. Amaya noted how it reminded her of the time they'd all met Jonah Hex, or at least she did, and Nate… It also reminded her of another talk they'd had, Mick and her.

More questions were brought up by this third movie, which Mick did his best to answer. It might have been very late in the night, or very early in the morning; here it was hard to say, so a safe bet would be to say somewhere in the middle. The library was set right again, as though no one had been there.

"I'll bring these back to the galley," Amaya told Mick of the empty bowl with the three empty bottles inside. "Can you take care of those?" she nodded to the movies and records.

"Don't see why not," he bent to retrieve them as she left. He had only righted the stack when suddenly the ship gave a violet shake that sent it toppling again.

Mick might have found time to complain had he not been knocked down and around by subsequent quakes of the Waverider, and then knocked out in the process.

Elsewhere, Amaya had been just as startled and thrown off balance as the ship went into chaos. No animal would do a thing to protect her or help her now, as the ground called her and her bowl down to meet it, and with a crash, the world went dark.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	21. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 1 of 10

_A/N: We've reached the next volley of stories here, 40 days leading up to the last 20 and the crossover. The stories for each show will span 10 chapters each, and will be posted two by two on consecutive days. For instance, tomorrow will be another Flash chapter, and then the two days following will be for Arrow (in Volume A), then two for Legends back here, two for Supergirl (in Volume A again), and then back to Flash, etc..._

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _54 days until Supergirl - 55 days until Flash & Legends \- 57 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 1 of 10)_

It had become clear now that the rest of Team Flash would not soon let him live down this musical turn he'd taken thanks to the Music Meister. Already they'd had one trip to the karaoke bar, all of them, as instigated by Cisco. Barry had submitted to this, for his friends' sake and little more. Although he guessed something could be said for the moments of amusement it brought to them at odd random times, and these days they could use all the help they could get in that department, with everything else that was happening.

How it would start would be someone, usually Cisco or HR, humming a bit of a tune they all recognized from that night. Soon someone else would pick it up, and another, and another, and it would get them all laughing. The most unexpected of instigators would be Iris, and when she'd get them going, Barry had a feeling it was solely for his benefit, to make him smile. And she'd always win.

He could do with this gag going on, whether he'd say it or not. He looked forward to a day where they didn't need to be constantly led to breaks of distraction from the possibility that Iris might die at Savitar's hand.

This time around, the instigator had been HR, though they were almost sure he hadn't done it on purpose this time, only humming the tune because he'd wanted to. But then the others had joined on to it, and this was where they'd come to, laughing over one another, when the persistent sound of an alarm broke through and silenced them.

"Meta alert?" Barry asked as Cisco looked.

"Uh, yeah…" he frowned, then looked back up. "Speedster."

"Savitar?" Joe asked. Barry was here, and Wally. Jesse was on Earth 3, and Jay was in the Speed Force prison…

"No," Cisco replied. "This one's new." They gathered in around him.

When Caitlin asked if he was sure, he insisted that he was. "This one's new. I'm tracking it, but there's no telling what they're up to yet. Could be they just came into it, delayed, like Jesse did?"

"We're not just going to chase them down for being a speedster, are we? Unless we know they plan on doing anything wrong, there's no reason to think it," Caitlin pointed out, and it was hard not to know where this view was coming from.

"Where did they start out, can you find that?" Julian asked.

"Yes, I was actually doing that now," Cisco frowned, tapping away at the keyboard. His frown only got deeper. "Okay…"

"What?" Iris asked.

"Well, it depends on how you want to look at it, really. I'm sure our mystery runner had a perfectly good reason to appear out of nowhere, I mean that's kind of what I do, isn't it, so…"

"Keep me updated on where they're headed," Barry told Cisco, and in the next moment he was gone, a burst of air ruffling the rest of them for a moment.

"Well, here's an update for you. Whoever they are, they're clocking some pretty sweet numbers. Barry, you're gonna have to put on more juice if you're going to catch up." At this, Wally looked ready to follow, but he was talked out of it. For now, they'd see how Barry could do. They had to wonder though, knowing their previous track record. Generally the ones who didn't come in peace made their intentions clear before long. It was easy to assume the worst, but they wouldn't do so right away, not if they could help it. Maybe this would be a friend in the making, who could grow into an ally, against Savitar, for instance. They could regret acting in haste if they did.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **right here for more Flash**!_


	22. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 2 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _53 days until Supergirl - 54 days until Flash & Legends \- 56 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 2 of 10)_

Being out there, the one goal in his head being to catch up to the unknown speedster, Barry didn't feel so concerned. Until they knew more, this could be nothing to worry himself over. Running had always been meant to be like this, he thought. No good guys or bad guys, no danger, nothing, just the power and the speed carrying him onward. He saw it how many times in Wally's face, in Jesse's… Even he had that feeling in the beginning. He still had it now, sometimes. But a lot of times, when he'd be running it would be after something, or away from something. There would always be pressure, to be faster, or just plain fast enough… and not to fail… especially with the people he loved.

"Barry, the speedster's changed course," Cisco's voice alerted him.

"It knows I'm following?"

"Doesn't look like it, looks more like canvasing," Joe spoke up.

"He's right," Cisco's voice returned. "It kept to one area and then completely changed heading… Wait, you're about to cross!"

And he saw it, a golden streak of lightning, cutting across an intersection up ahead. At once, Barry directed his feet to follow along. He could pinpoint the exact moment the other speedster realized he was there and, fast as they were going, it felt like time slowed to a stop as he waited to see what it would do next…

It tore away, even faster. And Barry chased.

"Yeah, it does _not_ look happy to see you," Cisco declared, as though he didn't already know. "You think they're just scared? They could be a hermit and don't know who the Flash is, that can happen, right?"

"Barry, it's just all over the place now," Iris reported.

"I can tell," Barry promised, keeping up as best he could, no matter how much he could see the gap between them grow. "It's trying to shake me loose, the second it does, it's over."

"I can try and cut them off," Wally put in.

"Not yet," Barry told him. "Need to know more before we tip our hand and show we have backup." Maybe that was all it was, but deep down he knew he also just wanted to get to the bottom of this on his own. It could turn out being a mistake in the end, but it felt to him that it was the move he needed to make.

"He might not get there in time anyway," Cisco cut in. "Barry…"

He didn't have to say it. The other speedster had disappeared. Not in any way special, just turned about and then… nothing. Barry slowed to a stop, looking around.

"I lost it," he told them. He could look around some more, but he knew it would be no use, he felt it. "It's gone."

Running back to STAR Labs, all of a sudden he remembered how it had felt before, how he had tried to feel. It was gone now. All he felt as he ran was disappointment, and at himself alone. He'd messed it up and he was only speeding off to make his return. It felt empty.

The others had that same sort of look on their faces as he appeared. They knew there'd been no way around it. Of course now they also knew they had this speedster to deal with. That above all else had to be the priority, and hand in hand with that, they had to find out who this speedster was, what it wanted.

"Alright, so what do we know?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	23. LoT: In A Strange Land, 1 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _50 days until Supergirl - 51 days until Flash & Legends \- 53 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 1 of 10)_

All had been quiet on the Waverider, and then it wasn't. Across the eight passenger who should by all rights have been asleep at the moment, only Jax, Ray, and Nate had been shaken – quite literally – from their sleep. The two captains past and present, Rip and Sara, had been sleepless in their own quarters, Mick had been in the library, while Amaya had only just run into Professor Stein in the galley, where he'd come to fill his cup. Within seconds, spread out as they were, the moment the Waverider began to shake the way it did, the eight of them were of a single mind: find out what's wrong, and make it stop.

Calling for Gideon had done nothing. Several of them would try it, as they tried to pick themselves up on to their feet and stay that way – which they couldn't do. But the familiar voice would not respond. Whatever was affecting the ship was affecting her as well.

"You guys alright?" Sara shouted when, finally making out of her quarters and into the hall had brought her face to face with Jax and Nate. They were struggling to stand just as she did.

"I could ask you that," Jax shouted back, reaching out his hand for hers, that she might get to the two of them. "You're bleeding," he pointed to the side of his face, above his right eye before pointing to her. Reaching to touch her face, she found what must have been a deep cut, bleeding as it did. She would have to ignore it.

"Get down there, do what you can. Nate, go with him. Go!" she insisted when they gave her looks that said 'what about you?' The shaking was not getting any better, and Sara couldn't say if the motion was making her that dizzy or if it was the blood loss. But then Ray had made it from his quarters, the delay showing to have been his putting on his ATOM suit. That much seemed to be helping him keep stable. "I need to get to the bridge, make sure everyone else is secure," she told him, and off he went.

"Sara!" she heard Rip shout from down the hall, a bare second before she felt her knees buckle against a shake, and… "Sara? Sara…"

Her eyes snapped open, and she regretted it immediately as she was blinded by sudden daylight. The world wasn't shaking anymore, which might have had to do with the fact that she was outside, on solid ground, and not on the ship anymore. Rip was standing over her, crouching, actually.

"You're awake," he sounded immensely relieved. Reaching to her head, she found her wound had been cleaned and dressed, if crudely so. Finally, she sat up and looked around. It looked like a desert. At the moment though, she was most concerned with her crew. Past Rip, she could see Ray, sat on the ground and tinkering at some piece of his suit. Mick was also sitting, though he looked annoyed. Jax was pacing not too far off, and Nate was standing by, blankly waiting this wasn't right.

"Where are Amaya and the Professor?" she asked, her voice drawing the others to stop what they were doing and look at her. "How long have I been out?"

"About two hours," Rip estimated. "As for our missing crewmembers, it is unclear at the moment, though I'd be willing to venture they're wherever the Waverider is, which is also not here," he gestured around them.

Slowly rising to her feet, Sara now saw the span of their troubles. They were in the middle of nowhere, without a clue of where or when. Their ship was gone, and two of their own were missing. If they couldn't find those things, well… Sara knew a thing or two about being stranded in time, and she wasn't looking forward to repeating the activity.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Legends**!_


	24. LoT: In A Strange Land, 2 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _49 days until Supergirl - 50 days until Flash & Legends \- 52 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 2 of 10)_

It would have been so helpful if they had any idea how they had ended up here like this, separated from the ship, but they didn't. The first one of them to wake up had been Jax, who had found the rest of them unconscious as he had been a moment before. Each of them could give some variant on "there was turbulence, I got knocked out and then woke up here." No one knew really where they were, where the ship had gone, or even how long they'd been lying in the middle of nowhere before Jax had regained consciousness. It could have been hours already.

"Any way to contact the ship?" Sara asked before getting negatives from both Rip and Jax. They had nothing, either of them. Ray had his suit, which was about the only fortune they had; overall, all of them were in their night clothes, except for Mick, who had given a sort of laugh about this that left the rest of them wondering what it would have been like if he _had_ been asleep when turbulence had hit, before deciding they were better off not knowing.

"What the hell happened?" Mick had gone on to ask a valid and important question at least.

"We never even made it down to engineering," Nate informed the rest of them, looking at Jax. "Why would Amaya and Professor Stein take the ship and leave us here?"

"Trust me, it happens," Ray told him, turning a knowing look to Sara. "Could we have been boarded? Someone could have disabled Gideon, done some damage…"

"We were not boarded," Rip declared. "We would have known."

"Until we get back in touch with the Waverider, we don't have much luck of knowing anything," Sara spoke to the five stood around her. "Right now, what I'd like to know where we are, and when." She hadn't expected not knowing to feel so jarring.

"California," Nate told her, looking around as though he'd been doing this since he'd woken up here. "Can't say for sure but I'd say we're sometime about our present, if not exactly that."

"Good," Sara looked around just as he'd done. She never knew how well he could identify his location, but evidently being a historian went a long way. "Then we might be able to call in some reinforcements. Which way to the nearest city?"

"Shouldn't we stay here?" Nate asked. "In case… they come back?"

"Been there, done that," Ray stepped up, producing a small bit from his suit. "Emergency beacon. I built it in there so I could detach it and plant it in case I was ever stranded… again. If the Waverider comes looking for us in this place…" He crouched, planted the beacon under the ground and covered it over again. "I will get a signal," he patted the pocket where his miniaturized suit rested. "We'll find each other."

"I don't doubt it. Now, Nate?" Sara turned back to him. Somewhat reluctantly, he led the way.

"Is it just me, or does something look not quite right?" Nate asked as they walked.

"Yeah, those things you call pyjamas," Mick grunted.

"No, I… Never mind."

"We get to the city, we can confirm when and where we are, call STAR Labs, call Oliver, someone…" Sara looked from one to the next of her five. They were worried; she was worried, too, but it wasn't time for that. This wouldn't be like the last time, no matter how dire their situation appeared.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	25. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 3 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _46 days until Supergirl - 47 days until Flash & Legends \- 49 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 3 of 10)_

"Couldn't see its face, couldn't tell you if it was a man or woman, all I saw was that it was fast… faster than me," Barry reported, the next day, after a second failed attempt. This time Wally had followed, and even he'd had no better luck. This speedster had no interest in 'joining the club.'

There had even been a third sighting that afternoon, though neither of them had tried to give chase this time. They were going to wait, to watch and see what it did, where it went. It was like trying to read a stranger's mind. The speedster had covered a lot of ground in the past two days; the problem now became figuring out what they might have looked to find.

Joe had been called on here, using his skills as a detective in a very direct way for once, under the circumstances. They had isolated the areas visited by the speedster, the better to identify anything in them or about them that might have been in any way telling.

"Most of these places are more residential than commercial," he had immediately noted. "No banks, no labs, nothing most of our usual suspects have gravitated to."

"If that was a reference, nicely done," Cisco told him, turning to his screen again. "And he's right. And I can to that not a single report of break-ins, thefts, or attacks, matching anything that could scream 'speedster.'"

"Then whatever they're looking for," HR concluded, drumsticks twirling in hand, "They haven't found it yet."

"But it thought it might, so what is it about those places?" Iris asked. And now here they were again, searching for a pattern where none stood out. "It could be trying to bury the lead, but if that's what it is, then why would it do that unless it assumes we'd know what it was looking for otherwise."

They stopped, then looked at the map again. The more he thought about it, about both times he'd chased this speedster, it _had_ sort of felt as though whoever it was worked extra hard to stay hidden – from him.

"Move, I have an idea," Caitlin was nudging at Cisco now. He protested, but he moved. Rather than ask what she was up to, they watched. She looked to be pulling up addresses, many of them, and the names that scrolled by each belonged to people they knew, people they had interacted with closely, home addresses, work, anything that might have been known to them. And then they were transposed to the map, numbered dots spanning the whole of Central City.

"Oh, good show, Dr. Snow," Cisco commandeered his seat again. "Alright, so eliminating anyone outside the target areas, we are left with… this." Some dots disappeared, though many still remained. It was narrowing their search, but it was still…

"Wait…" Caitlin piped back in, eyes flicking from one zone to the other, the dots, the addresses. "Professor Stein lives here," she pointed to the first zone. "And Jax, there," her fingers moved to the second.

"Mick Rory," Joe pointed to the third, seeing it now.

"And this one?" Wally pointed to the last zone. It took a moment for them to find it, barely.

"Dinah Lance lives there," Caitlin explained. "When Black Siren was here, it made sense to know… That's Sara's mother."

"The speedster's looking for the Legends," Barry blinked, staring at the map.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Flash**!_


	26. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 4 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _45 days until Supergirl - 46 days until Flash & Legends \- 48 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 4 of 10)_

Having narrowed down possible points for the speedster to search next, they had done what they could to predict where it would go first. By now, the locations within Central City connected to the Legends were dwindling down, which could either help or hinder them. It might be that it had completed its circuit, though if that was so, then what would happen?

Barry would sit on their most expected next hit, Wally on the second, Joe on the third. Everyone else was back at STAR Labs, keeping their ears and eyes open.

But their hunch had been right. After nearly an hour and a half of waiting, Cisco had alerted Barry even as he saw that yellow lightning trail, and then he was on the chase. Seeing him there waiting appeared to have shaken the speedster. Something about the way it went along felt indecisive. That was all Barry needed to cut in front. The speedster finally stopped, too, though it kept its distance, kept to the shadows.

"You're looking for the Legends, aren't you? That's why you're here?" The speedster remained quiet. "What do you want with them?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Stay where you are, Flash, that's close enough," the speedster spoke. The voice was disguised, rendering it deeper.

"What do you want with the Legends?" he asked again. The speedster didn't reply. "These people are my friends. I won't just let you go after them." That they weren't actually here at the moment didn't actually matter in this case, did it? If it kept them safe…

"I mean them no harm," the speedster vowed.

"If that's true, then let us help you. I can take you to my team, whatever resources you might need… What do you want them for?" Silence, again. Indecision? The speedster wanted to trust him? To run away?

"No. I work alone. That's how it has to be. You of all people would know what I mean, Barry." The silence this time was his own. "Yes, I know who you are. And I know that best intentions have made a mess of things in the past… or the present… or the future."

"And which one are you from?" Barry asked, attempting not to look so thrown as he felt.

"I'm asking you now, don't get involved, just walk away, _run_ away, back to STAR Labs, to your team. Shouldn't you take all the time you have left with Iris?" He couldn't help but bristle every time someone came around throwing this in his face. He knew at least one thing now.

"Then you're from the future. You came back here looking for the Legends, why? You don't need their help getting through time, you can do that yourself. All these places you've searched, they're not there, and they won't be anywhere else now."

"I know. I didn't expect them to be. But I hoped I might know why they're not." This was more than he expected to hear.

"They're aboard the Waverider, traveling, they're not here." The speedster didn't speak. "Aren't they?" Another hesitation, then when the speedster spoke again, it was with its own voice, _her_ own voice. Something of it felt familiar.

"The Legends haven't been seen or heard from in twenty years," she stepped into the light, showing her face. It was older than he remembered, by a couple decades, he'd have to guess, but there was no doubt it was Jesse.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	27. LoT: In A Strange Land, 3 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _42 days until Supergirl - 43 days until Flash & Legends \- 45 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 3 of 10)_

It would be hours before they came to a city, exhausted but at the same time still wired enough from the turbulence and their situation that they just kept on going. Sara had noticed as they walked how Jax seemed to be favoring his left leg just a bit, though he said nothing. He would have injured himself, too, when this had gone down, but he'd said nothing and so she didn't either. All of them had their cuts and bruises to nurse right now, but they had important things to do, like figuring out what their next move would be.

When they had finally made it into the city, they had briefly split up, on the promise to reconvene in a half hour at most. This happened as arranged, with each group bringing along the fruits of their labor. Mick, who had been accompanied by Ray, had brought forth an actual bounty, in the form of decent clothes for all of them who, unlike him, were 'walking around in their skivvies.' They weren't about to argue about where and how he'd acquired these, the same going for Ray, whose offering came to be a first aid kit. Sara's cut was properly tended to, after which she insisted Jax' leg be looked at.

The second group had confirmed their time and place, California, 2017, as Nate had estimated. He and Rip had also found that no reports had been made of a large ship flying overhead, which meant that however they had ended up in the desert, the Waverider had likely not crashed or been in any damage that would suggest it couldn't stay cloaked. This information should have been of some relief, and to some degree it was, thinking in particular of their missing people. But then there was the third group, and Sara and Jax didn't have any good news to provide, not in the slightest.

"Something's not right about this place," Sara had declared. "We tried to get in touch with STAR Labs, only we couldn't find it. We searched for it and it's like it never existed at all."

"Central City doesn't even seem to have any metahumans," Jax followed up. "I couldn't even find my mother…"

"And no Flash, none of them… No Green Arrow…" Sara recited.

"How is that possible?" Ray asked. "We're not in another one of those alternate reality dream worlds, are we?"

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Mick asked. "I can hit you if it'll help you know if you're awake."

"I believe we are all secure in the knowledge that we are all very much awake," Rip told him, as Ray stepped out of hitting distance from Mick. "No, I don't believe we are imagining any of this, and as one who just escaped their own warped mind…" There was a brief pause as though they had only just remembered that he was only newly returned to them. It had all just felt like old days, before his memories had been altered.

"Then how do you explain this?" Nate asked. "Unless we messed something up back in the past without knowing."

"If we didn't, then someone did," Sara told him. "Either way, we can fix it. That's what we do. Right now, we need to get the Waverider back, and our people, too," she looked around at her gathered crew. One way or another, Amaya and the Professor were important to all of them. Getting them back was just as crucial.

"If we have to use my suit, pieces of it, in order to do that, then I want us to," Ray told them. Once upon a time he could never have made this offer without the smallest of regrets, but things had changed a lot since then.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sara thanked him with a nod. "Hopefully it won't come to that, but we might not have a choice. Let's just be glad we were stranded in a more advanced decade this time, and a familiar one, for the most part." They needed to get to work, and they would. "So where do we start?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Legends**!_


	28. LoT: In A Strange Land, 4 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _41 days until Supergirl - 42 days until Flash & Legends \- 44 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow, part 4 of 10)_

As much as they were all well minded to get to doing what needed to be done, it was hard not to come and realize how much they had grown to depend on the Waverider. Even when it would be damaged, grounded until repaired, it was there, and they could go back to it as they needed to. Whatever they might need, supplies of any kind, it was usually there at their disposal, even when they had to create it out of nowhere. Now they were here, and the Waverider wasn't. Obviously anyone would find it difficult to get by if they were dropped in the middle of nowhere with no money or supplies. And now they also knew that, as much as they could try to return to their home towns, that wasn't really what they would be. They would just be some altered version of those cities, without the people they cared about to either help them or just… be around.

Because they knew of course, or two of them did, what it was like to be dropped off like that. They knew that it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that it could be a very long time, years, if ever at all, before the ship came looking for them, and sooner or later they would have to act in consequence. And that was if the ship, and their missing crew, was able to come for them at all.

Last time they had just waited, because all they could tell themselves was 'well they'll come back,' and then hours had become days, and weeks, and months, and years… They'd had to get jobs, the little money they'd had on them only able to get them so far. Now they had none of that, and soon they would have to eat, find somewhere to stay, and then… then they had to find their way back to the ship.

Everyone could see the look on Mick's face, like he expected for one of them at any moment now to suggest a way of getting money that was well within his skill set. It was by no means something they hoped to have to resort to, but it might have been their options would dwindle down soon enough and then the Mick option would be the only one they even had. Maybe the could appease their conscience on the vow to repay whatever they took… when the Waverider came back… if the Waverider came back.

The more the day had drawn on, it had only come to feel more like they would get nowhere, like for all their talk, they only really wanted to wait and see if the ship would just come now, find them, and then they wouldn't have to deal with any of this. None of them was complaining, or going out of their way to suggest they had to do anything right now.

Sara had looked to each of the five with her, ending on Rip. The former Captain… current… possibly future again… Captain… was as quiet as the rest of them, but he seemed to be thinking something to the effect of what _she_ had been thinking. They wouldn't accomplish anything that day. It was already sundown as it was. Right then and there it was decided. They would take this night to rest up, settle whatever was going through their minds, and in the morning the real work would begin. Of course in order to do that, a few things would have to happen first.

"Stay here," she told the guys before marching off. She returned an hour later with two large bags of take out food, and the key to a motel room, which she deposited before her stunned crew. "I didn't steal anything, only called on the generosity of strangers. Desperate times," she explained before they could ask.

"You played the blonde card, didn't you?" Mick guessed, and she threw him a look. "Knew you had it in you."

"Shut it now or you can watch the rest of us eat," Sara spoke firmly, and he did indeed 'shut it' before digging in with the rest of them. They all still felt sort of defeated, but if their captain had been able to accomplish this, then there may have been some hope yet. They would retreat to their room soon, hoping that wherever they were, Amaya and Stein were safe, and they'd know the rest of the team were trying to return to them.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	29. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 5 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _38 days until Supergirl - 39 days until Flash & Legends \- 41 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 5 of 10)_

Even though they had all heard every word of the exchange between Barry and the Speedster, the rest of the team couldn't quite believe the team couldn't quite believe their ears until the pair of them sped into the cortex. Wally had already returned, picking up his father on the way, and he might have looked more confused and stunned than any of them as they were brought face to face with this woman who had once been a girl they knew.

"Jesse?" Wally stood transfixed. She didn't turn to him; she seemed to struggle to look at any of them, as though it would only cause more trouble. She had never meant to be here with them, had she?

"What happened to the Legends?" Barry asked. It was something that he'd convinced her to come, to let them do anything to help her with her search.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here talking to you, would I?" Jesse told him. She was looking around the room now, with reminiscence in her eyes, and it was hard not to ask about the future. "This year is when it happened. I hoped that in coming to this point in time I could find some way to understand what became of them."

"Why now? For you, I mean," Barry wondered. "Why… well, you?"

"I was asked to investigate, to answer questions and put some minds at ease who never got to forget them."

"Asked by who?" Cisco asked. Jesse weighed each dispensation of information before it was given.

"Lily Stein. She asked for my help to find out what happened to her father. "How could I say no?" Her gaze had flickered for a moment to HR, the man who _wasn't_ her father, but some version of him still.

"Let us help you," Barry looked at her, standing there like she wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else. "Whatever happened, we can find them, we can fix it."

"Because that's worked so well before?" Jesse turned to him, and the all too knowing look in her aged eyes said it all. "I knew I couldn't come here without falling on your radar, but I tried not to involve you and I stand by it. I came for answers, that's all."

"Wouldn't you rather have it so those questions never needed answers?" Iris told her. Jesse looked at her; she couldn't argue with that.

"Two days," Caitlin followed Iris' lead. "Give us two days to try. Whether or not we find them, you could still have something to bring Lily back." She'd looked distant since her arrival, unwilling to even look at them, and it had been hard to see her in there… their Jesse. But at this, she seemed to emerge.

"Do you see what you're asking me? I can return to where I belong, knowing I'll be erased, or stay here and help you and become a remnant, with no place of her own. What do you expect me to do? I want Lily to have her father back as much as you do."

"Best intentions, right?" Barry tipped his head to her. She frowned, then finally allowed herself to look them all in the eye, though again when it came to Wally she appeared just a bit evasive.

"So where do we start?" Jesse asked Barry. He looked at the others, who had no specific idea yet, by the looks of them. This older Jesse had something intimidating about her for sure; her speed alone was something to behold. For now though they had to forget it all and focus on the Legends and bringing them home – if they could be found.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Flash**!_


	30. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 6 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _37 days until Supergirl - 38 days until Flash & Legends \- 40 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 6 of 10)_

Changed out of her suit, which had evolved beyond what they knew of her today over the years, she looked as normal as she looked out of place among them. They all had questions in mind, whether they'd ask them or not, but they knew they were on a clock, so the best they could do was to focus on the task at hand.

It was hard to establish much of anything as far as when, where, or how the Legends would have disappeared. They could be contacted in time of need, and they would come, as they'd done when the Dominators had come around, and that was really the last time any of the team at STAR Labs had seen them. Jesse had known through the Lily of her time that her father and Jax had come to see her, that she'd been aboard their ship, but this was the last she had seen or heard from him.

"What did you look for out there?" Barry asked Jesse.

"Signs of presence, theirs, or someone's that didn't belong," she revealed. "But there was nothing."

"How would you be able to even…" Cisco started to ask, then, "Got some tech for that?" He looked at once curious beyond his ability to hold it in. She was from the future after all, it could have been great… it could have been his work. Jesse only pointed a finger at him, not to confirm his beliefs but to stop him from following down that road. So he let it go.

"You've contacted them before, can you try now?" Jesse asked him after a moment.

"Well it's not like a phone, but… I'll get it out there," Cisco got to it. "It shouldn't take too long, I mean… time travel," he joked, almost as though he needed to crack one to release tension.

An hour went by, maybe the longest hour they had waited through, in that none of them really knew what else to say or do, so no one really talked. The longer time went, the more the worry started to feel stronger. It could still have been much simpler if their message had been received. The longer they waited with no response, the Legends' disappearance felt more and more real. Finally they had to start looking into other options.

"Can you try and vibe them?" Barry asked.

"Way ahead of you," Cisco had told him.

But this, too, turned into no new answers and only more worry. He couldn't find them, not a single one, and really it almost felt different, like fishing in the dark, in emptiness. There was no trace of them anywhere he could see.

So again they had nothing, and it got to feel a bit desperate. Even if they knew the last time they'd seen or heard from them, they were time travelers. They could have been in any number of times or places since then, and whatever it was that happened to them, it could have been any one of those places and they, their families and friends back in 2017, would have had no clue, no notice, just absence.

"I explained all this to Lily Stein when she recruited me," Jesse shook her head. "She understood, of course. But that couldn't stop her trying. Well here we are…"

She walked out of the cortex, leaving the rest of them to silence as the team now had to face the chance the Legends had really been lost forever.

"We're not giving up on them," Barry declared, "There has to be something else we can do. I'll go find Jesse and…"

"Actually," Wally stepped up, "Do you mind if I talk to her?" He didn't, so Wally hurried off.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	31. LoT: In A Strange Land, 5 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _34 days until Supergirl - 35 days until Flash & Legends \- 37 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 5 of 10)_

When Amaya had opened her eyes in the beginning, she had noticed several things. For one, the ship was sailing normally again, which was a great relief. The second thing she noticed made it hard to really feel that relief. She remembered falling, but she had been out before the pain could touch her, and now it was very, very present, in her wrist. On reflex her hand had gone to her throat, and here was the third discovery: it was bare, the totem was gone. Looking around made her find she was in a room aboard the Waverider she'd never seen before. There were weapons on shelves… and Professor Stein sitting nearby, looking generally unharmed but still on edge.

"Professor?" she'd called, straining, before carefully sitting up while keeping her wrist secure against herself. He jumped at the sound of her voice and then shushed her. "What's happening?"

"They don't seem to know we're here, we can… collect ourselves and establish a counterattack," he informed her.

"What happened?" she adjusted her previous question. He nodded, as though apologizing for having gotten ahead of himself.

"I came to again just as the ship took off again, but I knew," he nodded determinedly, "We were boarded. And then I saw them, carrying Mr. Palmer, Mr. Heywood… Jefferson… But they didn't see me, and you. You were there on the ground, unconscious. I brought you here. This location was kept hidden by Captain Hunter, with any luck it will remain this way." When she moved to stand, he stopped her.

"The others…" she told him, but he shook his head.

"I don't believe they're here, I believe they've been removed from the ship. These people, what little I saw of them, we can't simply show ourselves, we need to understand better who or what we are dealing with before we have any hope of mounting a take back of our ship. Now that you've regained consciousness…"

"My totem must have come away, it'll still be in the galley. If I can get it back…"

"By the look of that arm, your needs might be better met in the infirmary," the professor pointed out.

"I was able to come aboard this ship and incapacitate almost all of you before you ever knew I was here. I can find out what the situation is out there…"

"You won't be sneaking very far on your own this way. We will go together," he pulled the sash from his robe to fashion her what sling he was able to for the moment. "Ready for a reconnaissance mission, Miss Jiwe?" As dire as things could be, he looked sort of curious for what they might find, and it was almost calming.

"Stay behind me," she instructed, as he pulled the door open as carefully as possible, not knowing what they might find on the other side. "Gideon?" she wondered aloud.

"Disabled, by all accounts." The door hidden again, they took off together. When she asked what he knew of the people who'd come aboard the ship, he told her. "I saw three of them, those who carried our people. They were tall, wearing hooded robes. I never saw their faces, but there was something else, as though… the mere presence of them made me feel weak. Somehow, I believe they caused us to fall unconscious, not the turbulence."

"How could they do that?" she asked, just as she felt something, a presence nearby, and she silently signalled for the professor to follow her so they could hide, and not too soon.

From their hiding place, they saw two of the intruders, hoods too low for their faces, carrying a third person between them. This one was unconscious by the looks of him. Amaya turned to look at Stein. Was there another of their team here after all?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Legends**!_


	32. LoT: In A Strange Land, 6 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _33 days until Supergirl - 34 days until Flash & Legends \- 36 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow, part 6 of 10)_

It had been four days now. Four nights the six of them had spent in that one motel room, with two single beds and a couch, which meant three of them were sleeping on the ground. They would alternate, though they let Jax have the bed every night because of his leg. They had wanted to let Sara have the other bed, choose between the four of them remaining who would get the couch, but she wouldn't have it; actually, she had chosen the ground every time.

From the first morning they'd woken to, they knew they couldn't have Sara's 'troubled girl in need of a handout' act be their only source of income. Whether they would get back to the ship that same day, or any time soon, it couldn't matter. Again Mick was ready to 'do his part,' and they said no, less determined this time. This time it was Ray who went away and returned with some money. When they asked what he'd done to get it, his hand went to rest against one of his pockets.

"Sold a couple things, nothing harmful," he explained. "Whatever happens now, I… won't be able to use my suit until we get the ship back." They could only look on to him with gratitude. "We might use some of that to get what we might need to get… well, work." Sara had considered this, let out a sigh and turned to Mick.

"ID's?" he guessed, sitting up. He'd been growing stir crazy as it was. Sara handed him some of the money, and he was gone. They'd worry about the rest when Mick had found someone who could provide what they needed.

Now four days on, some things _had_ evolved. All six of them had been equipped with some ID's they could put to some use. Nate had been combing for a job, Ray as well. Sara had already found a job as a bartender, which she would start at that very night. Somehow they had started talking about getting an apartment when they had more money, and it was all starting to sound way too familiar to Sara. She'd done this dance before, it had taken her all the way back to the League. It wouldn't end up that way, it couldn't. They had to get back the Waverider.

Only so far there really had been only these changes, only more and more steps taken to secure their lives here, that they might survive long enough to be found. The rest…

Rip and Jax had been working together, at times with Ray, or any of them sitting around the room, to come up with some way to contact the ship. Ideas were easy enough, only accomplishing them proved to be another matter entirely. It proved to be a lot harder than anticipated to get their hands on what they might need, especially for the fact that they really didn't know the state of the ship or its location, or who would be in control of it to intercept their hails.

And the longer it went on like this, the mood would shift, day by day and inch by inch until it felt that it would take very little for one of them to snap, and then there would be no going back.

Sara had done all she could to keep those five guys from going down that road, to the point where she was concerned the one of them who _would_ snap would be her. Now off she was going, to do her part for their future with a trip to the past. Her first shift as a bartender would soon start, and she tried so hard not to make her parting words to them sound like a mother making her boys swear not to tear the house down while she was gone. She got a couple grunts, a few promises and a wave. She said no more and left the motel room.

She looked up at the sky. Every once in a while she would stand like this, and watch, and wait, and hope… maybe she'd be looking and then she would see, finally, their way out… home. The Waverider would come swooping in and this would be over. It almost made her anxious to get back to chasing after the Legion and the spear. Mostly it made her want to be home… in Star City, with her father.

With a breath, she had been about to turn her eyes back down and head off to work, and then… she saw something.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	33. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 7 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _30 days until Supergirl - 31 days until Flash & Legends \- 33 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 7 of 10)_

He found her in the Speed Lab. At least he saw her, saw the trail of electricity she left as she ran the track. He hadn't seen her run before, not this older version of her. She could outrun him without ever trying too much, as far as he could tell. For several minutes he stood in wait, until she came to a stop, in front of him.

"Had a feeling it'd be you," she told him, moving to step away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked her. "Why won't you look at me? Did I do something, or… will I? Or am I dead, or…"

"You can't ask me that, and I can't answer, Wally, you know that. I'm not giving answers, good or bad, because I'm not your Jesse, and you're not my Wally, and anything I tell you can change something and neither of us will know what it is, some of it could affect things we don't suspect and… You know what happens when we mess with time, I… I shouldn't even be talking to you, to any of you…" She was going to run, he could see it plainly.

"Hey, hey," he held his hands before himself to hold her off, as though that could have stopped her. But she didn't move, so he had to keep going. "I get it. I get it, and I'm sorry. I won't ask you anything, about us, and the future, none of that. Okay? So you can talk to me."

She looked at him. It was only the second time their eyes had really met, the first having been just a minute ago. She was only a few years younger than his father, she'd have to be. He was realizing it, but it didn't make it any less weird to think about. But even then, he looked at this woman and he knew somewhere in her head were all those memories they had together.

"I know it looks bad now, but we'll think of something," Wally vowed. "All the things those guys have been able to do, I mean… You've seen it, you lived it, when you were with us. Don't lose hope, Jesse." She smiled, actually smiled for the first time since she'd joined them. That felt so good to see, and right then it was absolutely encouraging. They would get through this.

"Jesse," Barry came walking in then. "I need to talk to Lily Stein. The one you talked to." The declaration sounded like the tail end of whatever the rest of them must have cooked up since she'd walked off.

"No," she replied at once. "I'm not taking you to the future, too much can go wrong." She held so tightly to her rules, and they could understand, but at the same time both Barry and Wally had to wonder why she was so adamant abut it. "I'm sorry, but I can't. If you can find a way other than…"

"What if Cisco vibes your memory from when Lily told you whatever she told you?" Barry suggested. "That'd be just as good, yeah? He can take me into it."

Jesse considered this option, as she kept looking at him. "Only this," she finally said. "When I say it's over, it's over, and we stop."

"Of course," he assured her.

"Alright, lead the way," she told him, and the three speedsters left the Speed Lab. "Maybe when this is all over, I can show you two just how fast I've gotten." It was the last thing they expected her to say, but maybe the talk with Wally had done some good. Either way, the guys shared a look and a nod.

"Sure," Barry agreed.

"Wait, you can go faster than _that_?" Wally pointed back the way they'd come from.

"Just do me a favor and don't tell the other me, whenever she gets back to Earth One? Let her find it for herself."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Flash**!_


	34. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 8 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _29 days until Supergirl - 30 days until Flash & Legends \- 32 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 8 of 10)_

Cisco had been ready for them when they returned to the cortex. He received Jesse's rules for what they were about to do, as Barry had gotten them when she'd agreed. So they all stood together, the three of them, and before long they were inside Jesse's memories. They came to the moment, not when Lily Stein had first approached Jesse but after, when they'd sat to speak. She had aged too, of course, and they could see well enough some trace of her father more evident in her features than they'd seen before.

"Is this… Jitters?" Cisco asked, looking around.

"Focus," Jesse frowned, and Cisco apologized, looking back to the two women. "She came to me, as a speedster, not as myself. She tracked me down though, and when I realized who she was, I told her I'd send 'someone' to meet her, that place and time, and now here we are." As she'd said this, they could see the older Lily looked apprehensive to talk. She had put a lot into getting to this point, they could see.

"It's been twenty years since I've seen or heard from my father," she'd finally spoken. "I couldn't go to the police and say 'my father is on a spaceship that travels in time' and expect to be taken seriously. And now, after he'd been missing for… ten years, they wanted to declare him dead. I tried to find him myself. I exhausted any and all resources I could think of but I came up empty, again and again until I had to… I had to accept that he really was gone and I wouldn't see him again, wouldn't know why."

"And now?" the Jesse in the memory had asked.

"I told myself those things, that he was gone, because I had to, or it would have been all I could think about. But I do still think about him, every day, and I've come to the conclusion that I really can't leave it alone. I need to know what happened to him. Even if it doesn't bring him back, at least I'll know, because the opposite now, it's just too much. Please, will you look into it? You can go back, you can find out the truth." It was something that memory Jesse didn't flinch, even so they could see some surprise. "Of course I know it's you," Lily Stein told her. "Now can you help me?" After a moment of silence, Jesse had nodded.

"I might not find anything."

"But you'll try," Lily replied. "That's all I ask."

"You said you looked into his disappearance. When did you know he was even missing?"

"Last time I saw him, I found out some… difficult truths about myself, how I'd come to exist. But my father showed me that, for all that, he loved me as much as I remembered him to… maybe even more. When we went our own ways, he promised to come to me for my birthday, or contact me in some way if he couldn't come. The day came and nothing from him. Months passed, and my birthday came again and still nothing. Then I knew."

"Did you find anything? Anything at all?"

"Nothing. I'd tried to see if I could track him through time for a while after he showed me all of it, and I had some small successes, but after that, it's like I said. He just vanished; they all did. I sought out the others, their families, and it was the same for them. You'd be helping all of us."

"That's enough," Jesse told Cisco. "Take us out." He didn't argue, and soon they opened their eyes back to STAR Labs and the rest of the team sitting in wait.

"So?" HR asked. "How was it?" Barry wished he could say. Even now, it all continued to feel sort of hopeless. They would carry on, of course, but they still needed a breakthrough.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	35. LoT: In A Strange Land, 7 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _26 days until Supergirl - 27 days until Flash & Legends \- 29 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 7 of 10)_

They were already foreseeing a night much like the rest of the day they had been having. Nate and Ray were both actively looking into finding work, which for the time being would be about getting more money to support the lot of them and less about playing to whatever skills they really had. Rip and Jax would be sat the table, hunched over plans for their communication attempt, whichever one they were on this time. And Mick would sit and watch television. He was not in any position to help the two at the table, and for now he was told he'd be better off sticking around rather than getting a job, in case they needed him, which he half suspected had more to do with them assuming he'd either run off or cause trouble. Either way he said nothing and went on with what he had.

When the door opened and Sara swept back into the room, they all looked up. Ray asked if she'd forgotten something. Instead, she went about digging the clothes she'd just changed out of from her bag, and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back out of there three minutes later, her entire 'bartender' look gone. Their captain looked herself again, but more so. There was new light in her eyes.

"Pack up, we're out of here," she announced. The guys were lost. "Right now, take everything, we're not coming back here." Mick got up at that; he couldn't wait to get out of there, and he didn't care what came next so long as this was first. When Nate asked why, she told them. "I know where we are."

"Yeah, so do we," he replied.

"No, you don't. Not really. Get packing. We'll need a car. Mick?"

"Seriously?" he actually sounded surprised.

"We're not stealing a car, we're renting one. Your ID guy, that was where he worked, didn't he? So he won't mind that we borrow one in a hurry, he'll fill out whatever needs filling out in his own time."

"Sara, slow down just a minute," Rip came to her. "Where are we going all of a sudden?"

"We're going to get help. If all goes well, we could be headed back on track before we know it." They still looked confused, and she had not known herself to be so scattered as she was now, but maybe it was that after all this, she really had been on the edge of breaking.

So she explained to them what she'd seen, and all at once she could see they were understanding it, too. And now they were packing in earnest. Mick had gone to get them a car, and Sara was looking for an address. It ended up being more complicated than she would have anticipated, but then she knew where they were headed. She was all set to go, and as they had next to nothing to bring with them, they were all out and waiting by the time Mick returned with a car that looked just barely big enough for the six of them.

"Any chance you can still get in that suit and shrink?" Nate asked Ray.

"Maybe, but I can't guarantee you I'll be able to get regular sized again after," he frowned. So they would just have to find another way, and not Mick's suggestion to put one of them in the trunk or on the hood.

In the end, Sara got in the driver's seat, Mick in the passenger, so not to have those shoulders stuck in the back, where much to his apprehension, Jax was left to lie across the laps of Rip, Nate, and Ray. The Legends had never missed the bridge of the Waverider so much as now.

But they took off, and they were cautiously optimistic for what was to come. They had a long way to home still, but they had never been closer to… something, anything, and they had to hold on to that while they could.

"Please someone turn on the radio," Ray sighed, cramped next to the window. It would be a long drive.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Legends**!_


	36. LoT: In A Strange Land, 8 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _25 days until Supergirl - 26 days until Flash & Legends \- 28 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 8 of 10)_

The ride had been just shy of two hours, and really it had felt like it couldn't possibly have been less than ten. Sara had been somewhat lucky in that, having been at the helm of the Waverider for some time now, she'd been getting better and better at finding her rhythm in flying… and it wasn't much different in driving. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was enough that she didn't lose her mind.

Mick had slept through most of it.

In the back, the discomfort of close quarters, feeling like the closeness forced on them in sharing the room they'd shared for four days had only been made worse, the four men were now airing grievances like it was all they knew to do anymore. The problem was that they apparently only had so many, and so sooner or later they would cycle right back to the top of their lists and start again.

On second thought, Sara had hit her limit after nearly ninety minutes and she'd hit the brakes without warning, causing Jax to nearly fall between the seats, before the previously quarrelling trio reached out as one, as a team, and kept him secured. Mick still slept.

"You okay?" Ray asked Jax, who nodded, startled.

"Sara?" Rip asked their driver, who looked at them through the rear-view mirror. She looked ready to knock someone out.

"There are only so many times I can hear the four of you going on about blankets and who ate the chips and whatever else you were going on about. You don't even know what to be upset about anymore, so this is what we get. Are we so incapable of keeping it together?" There was plenty more she might have said, and not too long ago she probably would have said it. Right now she could understand what had them riled up, so she wouldn't have felt right to let them have it, but if they kept going she wouldn't show restraint anymore.

"I'm worried about Gray," Jax admitted after a beat.

"I'm worried about Amaya," Nate followed this.

"I need my suit back," Ray sighed.

"Can't stand not knowing what happened to the Waverider," Rip added, then, "But if I'm to be without it, I couldn't hope to be stranded with anyone better than all of you, especially with our last few… encounters. I _have_ missed you, and our adventures… And I still can't thank you enough for all you've done, that I was even able to be stuck in this crowded car with you, listening to Mr. Rory snore." There were some chuckles at this.

"We're glad you're yourself again, too," Ray told him. "And that you're here."

"Miss Lance… Captain… If you wouldn't mind," Rip tipped his head.

The car pulled back on the road, and for the next twenty-odd minutes, Jax, Ray, and Nate had gone about telling Rip about some of the things he'd missed while he was off 'being psycho Rip.' Sara listened on, feeling her old driving calm come back to her.

They weren't out of the woods yet by far, but they were making their way through it, and by now there was little else for them to want. They were never good separated. This… this was how they had to be to get to the other side.

As they drove on, she had to spare a thought for Amaya and Professor Stein, wherever they were now. If things were actually the way she thought they were, and really there was no way it couldn't be, then they could have been even further out of touch than they had originally believed. But they weren't lost, no. Suddenly, they could have been on the verge of a way back. They had to be, they would be… They were a team, her team, for however long.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Supergirl**!_


	37. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 9 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _22 days until Supergirl - 23 days until Flash & Legends \- 25 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 9 of 10)_

Lily Stein's story had been relayed to the rest of them. If they grew more and more worrisome to find out what she and the other Legends' families had been left to experience. And they weren't exactly immune to it, were they? Professor Stein especially had been close to them, and now he might have been lost for good, along with the rest of them.

Barry wondered what staying inside the memory would have revealed to them that Jesse didn't want them to know about, but he also knew that asking would get him nowhere, so he didn't. They had to move on and work with what they had.

"She said she'd tried to track the Waverider, can we do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I've been thinking of how to do that already, so it's reassuring that we thought of that, too, yeah?" Cisco replied before frowning. "Of course it'll take a while to work it out, though maybe Future Woman over here can help me speed it up. And yes, I heard it," he closed his eyes at the sound of the unintended pun. "But we already know the results, don't we? The Legends just vanished off the face of the Earth, didn't they?"

"This Earth," HR agreed just sort of off-handedly, only to find all eyes turned on him.

"Can the Waverider travel to other Earths?" Jesse asked. It was the first thing she'd come across that felt like it had potential, and she couldn't believe she hadn't even considered it, seeing as she had been of another Earth herself.

"On its own, not to my knowledge," Cisco told her. "I was on there, with Felicity, when we went back to look for the Dominators. We had to stay in there a while on our own, I won't even pretend like we didn't look around. There's no way that ship has the ability. Even if _I_ tried to open a breach, it'd be like a… round hole and a giant square block. It's more complicated than that, but you get what I'm saying."

"It could still happen though, right?" Wally asked.

"I've stopped trying to define possible and impossible a long time ago. So yeah, maybe. But if they did then I don't know _how_ they did."

"Or why," Joe pointed out. "Are we talking accident or intent? Theirs, of someone else's?"

"And we don't know which Earth, or when it happened, but they must not have been able to get in touch or get back," Julian added.

"Do we think… are they still alive?" Iris asked. The room fell quiet again at this, but only a moment.

"Right, looks like I've got some Earth surfing to do," Cisco sighed. He already sounded tired at the prospect, and really they couldn't blame him, with all he'd already needed to do that day.

"You still with us?" Barry turned to Jesse. He understood her options, neither of them without its issues, as they moved forward, and he wasn't about to take her down a path she didn't want to follow.

"Until we know more, there's no point in the going anywhere else, is there?" Jesse replied. "I'm here, whatever you need."

"Whatever _you_ need," Barry corrected. "This is your mission, we're just helping how we can." She nodded in appreciation, and he nodded back.

"Okay," Cisco spoke up. "A to Z or Z to A, where are we looking first, shouldn't be too hard to find a ship out there, yeah?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Flash**!_


	38. The Flash: Speedster's Trail, 10 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _21 days until Supergirl - 22 days until Flash & Legends \- 24 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"SPEEDSTER'S TRAIL"**  
 _(The Flash: Team, part 9 of 10)_

The Legends were not on Earth 2, or Earths 3, 4, 5, or 6. They couldn't say anymore if this was a case of getting encouraged for having eliminated one more option, or discouraged over hitting one more negative outcome. They tried to stay on the side of encouragement, as many Earths as there were there could only be so many they could be on, but then what if they weren't on any of them and this was just another waste of time?

"Well, Earth 7's a bust. Earth 8, any wages? No? Okay… I tell you I might skip Earth 19, pretty sure Gypsy would have come knocking if an Earth 1 ship just showed up in her neck of the woods."

"What about Kara, on Earth 38?" Barry thought at this.

"Guess I can have her skip ahead in line," Cisco shrugged. Before long he would be glad for the time he'd just saved, checking thirty other Earths. He wasn't seeing the Waverider if it _was_ there, but something was definitely not right here. "Guys?"

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, unless she's redecorated like… every single thing she owns, then this isn't her apartment anymore," he shared what he saw. "And I don't think she's moved, it's like she never lived there." They'd struggled to find her and get to her the last time, but this was something else. "I should be able to find her through the extrapolator I gave her, but it's not there."

"The Legends' ship, can you find it?" Jesse asked.

"Little bit preoccupied here," Cisco pointed out, but Jesse explained.

"If the Waverider, a time ship, had found its way on to this other Earth, wouldn't it maybe explain these changes all of a sudden?" Cisco was briefly silent.

"You make an excellent point. Well… Oh… Oh, alright, okay, I think we have our winner. Going to need to look more to find out just where they are, but that's where they ended up."

The relief was instantaneous, though it was also brief. They weren't out of the woods yet. And now it wasn't just the Legends in trouble anymore, it was Kara, her Earth. They didn't know how the Legends had ended up out there, or what had led to the altered timeline, but they had to see to it if they could help.

"If you're going out there, then I'm coming with you," Jesse announced. This surprised them, of course, after how she'd resisted getting them involved, or making changes, but then someone had already done that, she'd pointed out. "We wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. We need to set it right."

There was little arguing to that. Now it was a matter of who would or wouldn't follow, and in the end, HR, Joe and Julian would remain while Barry, Cisco, and Jesse would be joined by Caitlin, Iris, and Wally. There had been some debate as to whether Wally might instead stay behind, to keep an eye on the city while the rest of them were away. But he wanted to go, felt he could be needed. In the end he had found an ally in Jesse, convincing the others to let Wally follow them.

"Okay, that makes six of us then. Not sure yet where we might end up first, we might have to decide what to look for first, the Legends or Kara," Cisco told them.

The phone had rung as he spoke, and HR picked up, only to hold it out to Barry.

"Oliver Queen," he told him, and Barry took the phone at once.

"Oliver, what is it?"

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A** for **Arrow**!_


	39. LoT: In A Strange Land, 9 of 10

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _18 days until Supergirl - 19 days until Flash & Legends \- 21 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 9 of 10)_

Captain Hunter's hidden room had continued to be the ideal hiding place for them once they had made their round of the ship, as much as they'd been able to manage without being seen. They hadn't made it to the galley or the infirmary, but Amaya would not let this trouble her. What they had been able to discover, which wouldn't have felt like all that much, had already filled in at least some of their questions.

Unless they were hidden in the deepest recesses of the ship, there was now no doubt that none of the others were here with them. They couldn't say where they had ended up, but the intruders had removed them from the Waverider and, assuming they were the only ones aboard, they had taken the ship.

"Let's call them what they are then," the Professor had declared, "They are thieves, that's what they are."

Thieves, and captors, too. The prisoner they had spotted being carried in a few hours ago had been locked up in the brig. Amaya and Stein had only seen him once, as he'd been carried through. They had believed him to be one of them, right up until they'd gotten a better look at him: they didn't believe he was even human.

"You don't suppose these people could be aliens?" Amaya asked. "You said they had knocked us out, when they came for the ship, this might be how."

"Yes, I think I have to agree," the Professor had nodded. "Spent my whole life telling myself aliens couldn't be real, and now twice in one year, here we are," he shook his head, astonished.

"It's been the strangest year of _my_ life, too," Amaya nodded.

"Well, then, here's to many more strange years for all of us," he went on with a smile, and it made her laugh. "Now as to our thieves."

"If we were to regain control of the ship, would you know how to fly it?" Amaya asked him.

"I wouldn't think it prudent, I'm afraid. We might have better luck with the jump ship, but that would mean abandoning the ship, _our_ ship, to these thieves."

"And we can't let that happen," Amaya frowned.

"No, we can't," Stein agreed. "We might gain an ally in this captive alien they have locked up, but what's to say he would help us and not simply kill us on the spot."

"If there's a chance he's innocent, I think we need to at least try." He nodded; he thought so, too. "But we should learn more about our thieves if we can. The power they used, knocking us out, we might lose the moment they see us." She paused. "I wish I knew what happened to the rest of the team. They were taken off the ship, but where? When?" The Professor stopped to think for a moment.

"If we were able to reach Jefferson's quarters, he keeps manuals for the Waverider. We might find something there to use the ship against our thieves, maybe even get Gideon back." Amaya was reminded here of one of the movies she had been watching to get to know the others better. Actually it might have been one of those she'd picked because of Jax.

"Then that's what we'll do," Amaya told Stein. "I can plot us a route to get there without being seen. It might be best if I went alone this time," she added, but he shook his head.

"Now is not the time for us to get lost. If we go down, it'll be together as Legends," he told her, and she nodded.

"As Legends."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow **back here for more Legends**!_


	40. LoT: In A Strange Land, 10 of 10

_A/N: Tomorrow begins the final volley of this countdown: the crossover! For the final 20 days, the chapters will alternate, uneven numbered chapters in Volume A, and even numbered chapters here in Volume B!_

* * *

 **100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _17 days until Supergirl - 18 days until Flash & Legends \- 20 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"IN A STRANGE LAND"**  
 _(Legends of Tomorrow: Team, part 10 of 10)_

When she had seen the man fly across the sky outside the motel, Sara had recognized the suit at once. She'd remembered how, when she'd met Kara Danvers, the girl in red and blue had told them about her cousin, a hero like her. A hero of Earth 38. And then it had all made sense, hadn't it? The missing people, places, they didn't exist here. But Kara did, and so did her ability to contact Earth 1.

And that had been the cause of the turbulence, hadn't it? They had crossed on to another Earth. The question remained how, why… The Waverider had not just randomly done this, it was impossible. Had someone or something knocked them across? Or pulled them across? What if they couldn't go back?

That wasn't something they needed to think about right now. Right now they had to find Supergirl.

She hadn't found any listing for Kara Danvers in National City, which could be smart on her part and little else. There _was_ an address for an Alex Danvers though, and at once Sara had known this was the sister she'd spoken of. Maybe – hopefully – they would find Kara through her. Surely Kara would have told her sister about how they had all met back on Earth 1.

"The rest of you stay down here, keep a lookout while Rip and I go up and talk to her," Sara told the guys as she got out.

"Hold on, why do we have to stay?" Jax asked as he worked to pull himself into the space vacated by Rip. "He never even met her."

"Much as I'm not looking to resume my seat, I think Mr. Jackson might have a point. Mr. Palmer, perhaps?" Rip suggested. Sara considered this, then nodded before signalling for Ray to follow. He climbed out at once. "Right, here we are," Rip sighed, climbing back into the backseat.

So, Sara and Ray went into the building, climbing up to the floor and walking to the door for Alex Danvers. If this wasn't her, Kara's sister, then they would have to search another…

A short-haired brunette opened the door. "Yes?"

"Alex Danvers?" Sara asked. She nodded. "Is your sister Kara Danvers?" Another nod, shorter; her whole stance had changed. This stance said 'say one wrong word and I'll put you down.'

"We were hoping you might help us get in touch with her, we met a little while ago and…" Ray started to explain.

"Why don't you come in?" Alex stepped aside. Ray smiled, walking in. Sara followed, but she sensed what was really happening here. The moment the door had shut, Alex had pulled a gun and pointed it at them. Ray blinked. "What do you want with my sister? Did the DEO send you?" Now Sara was the one who blinked.

"I thought you two worked for the DEO," she said, and Alex turned to her, sized her up. She kept the gun trained on Ray now.

"What did you say?"

"Alex, put the gun away, I know them!" All three turned as Kara came in. Alex did as told, while Sara and Ray breathed out, not for the exit of the weapon but the entrance of…

"Kara…" Sara moved to greet her only to be pulled into a pair of very strong arms. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"How did you know? How did you get here?" Kara asked, then off the confused look on the Legends' faces, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in **Volume A for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 1**!_


	41. Convergence on Earth 38, 2 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _15 days until Supergirl - 16 days until Flash & Legends - 18 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 2 of 20)_

They had gathered, after landing on Earth 38 and in National City, at a place called Noonan's. It was as good of a place as any to situate themselves and figure out their next step. First, they had gone about searching the news, the internet, for sightings of ships, but really for mentions of Supergirl. There were none of either. It was like she'd never existed. It was just as well that the Waverider hadn't been noticed, though they knew it was here, or had been here; they could see the results well enough.

"It won't do much good searching the places she's been associated with then," Jesse observed.

"I don't know, I'm getting something being here," Cisco looked around. "But it's faint, like the old color under a new coat of paint. I think she came to this place, in the original timeline."

"Guys?" Felicity spoke up. She'd still been searching, off the beaten path and all, and now she'd found something. The look on her face was not encouraging. "I found her, or… this new version of her." She turned her screen toward them.

The picture showed a young girl's smiling face, but they recognized her. That Supergirl, or at least Kara Danvers. The page looked to have been compiled by a family member, following the girl's disappearance. It described, as they read on, how young Kara had last been seen in Midvale, and that there was reason to believe whoever had taken her had been responsible for the death of Jeremiah Danvers.

"Was she already," Thea mimed flight with her hand, "Back then?"

"I think so," Barry tried to recall previous conversations. "But I get what you're getting at. If she had her strength and her powers, it would take someone equally or comparatively equipped to deal with it. Whoever killed Mr. Danvers must have been there for her. They could still have her."

"What about that place she said she worked at? The DEO? What do they know?"

"Right, right," Felicity got to searching. "Don't mind me, just going to peek my head in," she talked as she tapped away at the keys. She was into their system, going off the look on her face, much faster than they would have probably liked. "Oh, well they're not having a good day, they got locked down, and before that… some alerts… Containment breach, agents dispatched…"

Calling up security footage, they were presented with footage that brought them at least some news. There she was, Kara all grown up here, and making quick work of those dispatched agents before fleeing along with another girl.

"So I guess she doesn't work for the DEO over here," Barry shook his head. She was out, and alive, that was something. And if she'd escaped, he could think of only one of two places she would have gone. "Check with her sister, her mother."

"What do we do about the Legends?" Caitlin asked. Barry turned to Jesse. It was as he'd told her before: they would follow her lead on this.

"If we can have a shot at finding this friend of yours, an actual lead, then let's try and find her. If it will take more time than this, we might split up," she offered.

"The page for Kara went back to Alex Danvers, that's her sister, yeah?" Felicity guessed. "I have her address."

"We're not sending a dozen people to her door," Oliver pointed out.

"We could just call her," Iris shrugged. "Kara might not have gone to her, or she might not have made it yet. Her sister's been missing twelve years, we can't get her hopes up for nothing."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 3**_!


	42. Convergence on Earth 38, 4 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _13 days until Supergirl - 14 days until Flash & Legends - 16 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 4 of 20)_

They had set the pieces of their stories together, from the top down to the bottom, the beginning. Twenty years in the future, twenty years where the Legends had been missing on Earth 1. Hearing this, Sara, Rip, and the rest of them had all been taken aback. Sara had looked to her father, who received this news as though he could already feel what it would have done to him. She'd just taken his hand, she had to. He'd looked at her and he'd bowed his head in gratitude. She was here now, it wouldn't happen like that.

Jesse would go on to tell them how Lily Stein had called on her to find out what had happened to her father, which had led to her traveling into the past, trying not to cross with Team Flash but failing to do so.

As this would have been happening on Earth 1, here on Earth 38, Kara Danvers would awaken to a world altered, locked away in a DEO under Hank Henshaw's control, soon broken out by Lena Luthor and reunited with her sister, her friends, but finding all of them believing she had been gone for years and the world knowing no Supergirl. She had also come to see all changes had somehow led back to J'onn's absence from their lives.

They had a difficult go at making sense at understanding where the timeline change would have come along, like something of the chicken and the egg, as the Waverider had been pulled on to Earth 38, days ago, the Legends abandoned in the desert, before being commandeered and taken into the past. There, it had been to cause this alternate history to come into play, though without completely affecting both Kara and her cousin. Where the ship was now, they had not figured out yet.

Yet everything they had known, from Kara, from Thea, pointed to all this having started only a day or so ago, which suggested that the Legends had still been on board and unconscious while those who had taken the ship had made their trip into the past, and then having miscalculated their return, had left them to the desert days ago.

"They should make pills for this…" Cisco groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Then he had a look around the room and almost chuckled, thinking between all of them they could probably have come up with something.

Before the desert, before the turbulence, on Earth 1, Thea Queen's mind had been reached into, someone who as she'd described it had 'come for Supergirl, but stayed for the Waverider.' And really this was the earliest piece they could find, the top of their story, only it couldn't be, not really. Why had they locked in on Supergirl in the mind of someone Earths away, only to let go, and veered for the Waverider, using it to essentially remove a Martian from the timeline.

"Who were they trying to take down, you or him?" Sara had asked Kara, who wished so much that the Alex with them was the one who had worked with J'onn, known him and grown to care for him the way she had, the way they both had. She wished this Winn had been the one with knowledge he'd accumulated working at the DEO.

"J'onn has been on Earth for a long time, over a hundred years," she told Sara, and she could see how she looked at the other Legends at this, the thought that passed in their looks finding its way back to her. "Then having a time machine might come in handy, to get at his past. But then the ones who took the ship would have to be old as he is, and with what we know they can do, they won't be from here at all."

"They wanted to hurt him," Oliver spoke up and they looked at him. "They will have known you and him were close, so when they looked for you in Thea's mind…" Maybe the top of their story was starting to solidify.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 5**_!


	43. Convergence on Earth 38, 6 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _11 days until Supergirl - 12 days until Flash & Legends - 14 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 6 of 20)_

The Waverider needed to be taken back from its thieves, it just had to. Amaya and the Professor had advanced in what little they could do without being noticed, but it was just that: it wasn't a lot. They couldn't help but think about their missing crew, and what might have happened to them. And their ship was in the hands of strangers. Who knew what they might do with it?

One thing they had at least achieved was to retrieve the manuals from Jax's quarters. Amaya had led them both there, careful as they might. They could not afford to be caught. Once they had made it into those quarters, it was as though they had been holding their breaths all this time, and now they could release.

The room was in some disarray, thanks to the turbulence, and while the Professor was going about seeking the manuals, Amaya helped him, but she also absently picked up fallen objects and tried to set them back where they belonged. When the manuals had been found, they had left to return to their hideout, as cautiously as they had come, once again in a breathless journey.

That was one thing done, but now they had to read, to come up with a strategy to take back the ship. Stein went through these pages, and he could sort of feel him again, just he would, since they had become Firestorm together. He could feel Jefferson. He could only hope that this would help him use this information, these manuals.

"I think I understand what we might do to get Gideon back," Amaya announced after some time. It was good news, but it came with more issues. "Even if we do… What can we do?"

"We should be able to find out where we are, or what's become of our friends. If they are near enough, we might find a way to send a distress call."

"And what happens until then? We need to take the ship back. Gideon can be our eyes and ears out there, tell us how many intruders are aboard and where. After that…" she slowly nodded, "You and I might have a chance of taking them on, specifically, of taking them out, as I did with you once."

"Yes, I remember it well," the Professor told her. "Alright, then we need to get started."

Getting Gideon back, in the long run, was probably the easiest part of this plan. They had to do so covertly, of course, so the intruders wouldn't discover her return. She had no present information on the location of the other Legends, and as for their own location, that was proving more difficult than normal. So instead they had her focus on the intruders, the thieves.

There were six of them, as Gideon informed them. Two were guarding the brig and its prisoner, two were on the bridge, and two more were near the cargo bay.

With this information and the ideas it gave them, the two were able to assemble a plan. It might be debated whether this was a good plan or not, but it was a plan. With this, and some choice weapons on hand, Amaya and the Professor had left their hideout, and they'd made for the brig. They had decided that, at the very least, they might see what the prisoner had to say for himself. They could use all the help they could get.

"Right," Amaya whispered as they neared the area. "We agree on how to do this?" He nodded. "Right, then…"

"Three, two, one…" Stein counted, hoping to sound as calm and collected as he wished he was. After 'one,' they rounded the corner. They came to a stop.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 7**_!


	44. Convergence on Earth 38, 8 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _9 days until Supergirl - 10 days until Flash & Legends - 12 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 8 of 20)_

The search on the ground had been going on for a few hours now. Maggie's contacts had been of little assistance so far, but there was still hope yet, and in the meantime, everyone else was doing their part. Many of them were on the ground, moving through the city in what way they could, following what they could follow in the way of possible leads. The three speedsters were combing the city, while Clark had taken off again, this time with Kara, the two of them making for the fortress of solitude, maybe to find there what they needed.

Back at the apartment, their base of operation for lack of any other shelter, those who weren't searching – in this case, Winn, Lena, Felicity, Curtis, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ray, Rip, and Jax – for his leg – were for the most part huddled together around a table, combining their collective knowledge in hopes of helping to track down the Waverider. It was a wonder they could hear each other as they all talked over one another.

And when the feeling had first come to him, Jax had almost not realized it, for the distraction of Winn, Felicity, Cisco and Ray arguing over some calculation or another. But it was there, so suddenly that he'd turned and looked around, expecting for Stein to be there.

"Gray?" he blinked. Rip noticed, and he called for the rest of them to be quiet at once.

"What's wrong with him?" Lena had asked, and Caitlin had explained, his connection to the other half of Firestorm. Jax had picked up a pen and paper from the table, and he'd started to draw something, to the best of his ability. When he had stopped, Winn had taken the sheet.

"I know this," he pointed to it. "It's just outside the city."

"They're there," Jax told them. "The Waverider, our people."

"It might be a trap," Iris pointed out, while Cisco was already contacting Barry, Wally, and Jesse. They would be the first ones there, with the caution to approach with care.

The ship was cloaked, so when they arrived it was only when the way was opened for them to enter that they knew it was really there. And welcoming them were Professor Stein and Amaya.

"What are you doing here?" Stein blinked, never having expected Barry or Wally. The woman appeared a stranger.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you all of it," Barry promised, coming up to share the professor's hand. "The short of it is we were put on your trail by her, and she by your daughter, in the future." Stein turned to the woman.

"Professor Stein, it's good to see you," she spoke, in a tone that seemed to say 'you have no idea how much,' as she pulled away her mask. "My name is Jesse Wells. Your daughter Lily asked me to discover what had happened to you in the twenty years you and your team had gone missing. Maybe now I won't ever have need to tell her a thing." She would leave out the part where she'd have no future to return to.

The two Legends, as yet unaware of what their colleagues had been piecing together, took all this in with understandable shock. But then they remembered what else was happening, and they put the rest aside.

"We need to get everyone else back here," Amaya told the speedsters. "The aliens have vacated the ship. And Gideon has something you need to see."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 9**_!


	45. Convergence on Earth 38, 10 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _ **7 days until Supergirl** \- 8 days until Flash  & Legends - 10 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 10 of 20)_

Maggie's search had struck first, leading them to possibly find one of these Neuromotors. It had come down to the detective leading the way, with Kara, Alex, and James following along. The others were either guarding the ship or still working away at the apartment. The four of them how made their way together… and they found the alien. Though she was of a height with them, it soon became clear this one was young. Maybe for that, she didn't repel them, couldn't, though she tried. In time they had convinced her to talk. What she told them finally answered their biggest unanswered question: why were they after J'onn? Her talk was brought back to each side, Alex and Maggie at the apartment, Kara and James at the Waverider.

"According to the girl we met, many generations ago, her people came in contact with… she called it a monster, a green monster. And he attacked one of them," Kara revealed. "He did something to his brain, and after that he couldn't remember anything." She couldn't forget the look on her face as she'd told it. It was like she was describing the boogeyman, the devil…

"And that was J'onn?" Barry asked. Kara nodded.

"The one he attacked," James continued the story, "He held something she called the Heart of Home. He was their map, and when his mind went, so did the map. That girl is his latest descendant. None of her ancestors, since that one who was attacked, has had the Heart of Home in them."

"They're stuck here," Kara told them. "They can never go home, because of what J'onn did."

"Yeah, I'd want to hurt the guy who did that to me, too," Mick spoke for himself and a few quiet others.

"I'm sure that, whatever happened back then, J'onn had a reason for what he did," Kara told the others stood around the bridge. "We have to get J'onn back."

"I might be able to find them through that girl," Cisco offered. "I'm just not sure, I mean… She's just a kid, isn't she? I could try through you, your memory of her."

"And what happens if we do find them, if they agree to talk?" Oliver asked. "What do you plan on doing if they won't?" He looked at his sister. "Everything they've done to get to this point, what are you going to do about them?"

"Give them what they really want," James answered. "Send them home. The girl we talked to, she talked about it like it was all they lived for. They want to go home."

"Without that Heart thing, if they're so rare, won't it mean the rest of their people are stranded on their planet? Can't leave if you won't find your way back," Sara pointed out.

Oliver looked to Thea. When this had started, all he'd wanted had been to have a shot at the one who'd hurt her, but now… He'd let her decide, and he would honor her choice. His sister must have felt his gaze. She took a breath.

"We should help them if we can." And that decided it. Now they had to find a way to reach them.

It wasn't long after that James had gotten a call from Winn. He'd passed his phone to Kara, and Winn had told her: the team at the apartment believed they had found a way, they could track the group of Neuromotors.

"So who goes to see them?" Jesse asked the group collected aboard the Waverider.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 11**_!


	46. Convergence on Earth 38, 12 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _5 days until Supergirl - 6 days until Flash & Legends - 8 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 12 of 20)_

Deciding who would follow the lead to seek out the Neuromotors had come down to the image they wished to project. These aliens had powers enough to know who was coming to meet them, and they couldn't afford to have the presence of aliens or metas with great power of their own be seen as their coming to attack. So they had decided: only non-powered humans… and not a single weapon.

Oliver, Thea, Iris, James, Lena, Ray, and Sara had left together, the two residents of National City among them leading the way. They came to a towering apartment building.

"This is the place?" Lena asked with a short laugh. When Iris asked what there was about it that was funny, Lena shrugged. "Just the sort of feeling that surrounds it. I've passed by here so many times, and every time, I… couldn't wait to move past it."

"Sounds like the right location then," Sara looked up at the building. She could feel it now, and she could see the others were feeling it, too. It made her wish she had something on her, even one knife, but she'd followed the rules. They weren't there to hurt anyone, now they just had to convince the Neuromotors.

"I think they know we're here," Thea said then, and at once the others noticed, just as she had, that they had crossed the street, away from the building, without meaning to.

"Well that wasn't creepy at all," Ray frowned.

"Come on," Oliver turned back and they crossed the street to stand in front of the building again. "Keep focused. If we let our thoughts get distracted…" They were across the street.

"What if half of us stay here, stop the other half from returning?" James suggested. The idea was accepted, and soon he was returning to the building side, followed by Sara, Oliver, and Iris.

On the opposite side, Lena, Thea, and Ray watched them go, inevitably curious to see what would happen once they got there. They just waited for the moment where they would turn around and start back toward them like zombies.

"So what's the tactic here, just shout at them, or go and push them?" Thea asked.

"What if they push back?" Ray asked, looking at Sara and Oliver.

Only this time they didn't cross back. For a while, they didn't move at all, leaving the trio watching them to wonder if they should get out there to check on them. That choice was made for them within seconds, as they watched Sara, Oliver, James, and Iris fall to the ground as one. Lena, Thea, and Ray dashed after them and crouched to see if they were okay.

"Olly!" Thea touched her brother's face, felt for his pulse. Ray was doing the same for Sara, as Lena did for both Iris and James. She pulled one of Iris' eyes open and stopped.

"They're not unconscious," she told Ray and Thea, who did as she'd done. It was there in their eyes, they _were_ awake, they just couldn't move. "We need to get them away from here before…" her voice trailed off.

She couldn't move, and the others were as frozen as she was. There'd been no time to get away, and now here they were, like statues on a sidewalk.

And then they saw them, out of eyes locked in place, two tall figures in hooded robes, a woman and a man, aliens. The description could not do them justice.

They had found the Neuromotors, and they couldn't move.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 13**_!


	47. Convergence on Earth 38, 14 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _3 days until Supergirl - 4 days until Flash & Legends - 6 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 14 of 20)_

The truce had been reached after much more discussion, much more unwillingness from the woman whose name they'd learned to be Orel. It would be tenuous at best, but it stood, and so the seven who'd struck the deal on the behalf of their respective people had passed it onto those others, so they might begin the process of holding up their end of the bargain. If the Neuromotors felt unable to trust them, J'onn would be passed into the hands of the DEO, and no doubt Kara as well, returned to her captors. So they got started.

Even with all of them there, the power of the Neuromotors was unmistakable. Plenty of them could feel the urge to do something, made uneasy by the feeling their presence caused. But they held back.

Meanwhile, many more of them had been hard at work. Cisco, Caitlin, Jesse, Ray, Professor Stein, Felicity, Curtis, Alex, Lena, and Winn were all doing their part, moving along. Already many of them had been getting to understand the Neuromotors, whether they'd meant to or not, in trying to locate them, and it did help in some ways. In order to restore the Heart of Home, they had needed access to more of their constitution, to know how they worked. A third of the six known to have been aboard the Waverider had submitted himself to this. He would not be the recipient in this; that would be the girl they had first found. She was revealed to be Orel's granddaughter, and they would not have her tested on; Kara had said so before any of the Neuromotors had to say it, and it would go a long way in easing bonds.

There was still friction. They needed access to J'onn in order to achieve what had to be done, and Orel had been hesitant at this. The compromise had come in Iris volunteering to take his place, and Maggie as well, along with Thea, and Amaya. Four of them held as safeguards. Orel had relented, and as they'd been taken out of the room, J'onn had been brought in.

He didn't know any of them. Kara had to remind herself this J'onn was from the past, that he hadn't met hem yet, but it was still difficult to look at him and find no recognition.

The young Neuromotor had spent all this time walking among them, staring at one, moving along, staring at another… It was odd at first, but after a while, they were familiar with her movements, recognizing curiosity. Some would interact with her in some small ways, though they could sense Orel watching them all along, like a silent warning not to get too close.

Soon a device had started to come together. Ideally, it would seek through J'onn the memory of the incident, essentially creating a rebound effect so that what had ben taken from Orel's ancestor might pass through the Martian and seat itself in her granddaughter's head. They would have the Heart of Home back, and in time it could be passed to the young curious one's child. And they could go home.

That was the theory. Putting it into practice would be another thing, and it was taking more time than they would have liked. One day became two, three, became a week. Every day the group working would alternate, as would those who stayed with them, whether or not they could act without it being useless, or without one of their four hostages being harmed.

After a week, the Neuromotors were growing impatient, Orel most of all. Her mood was like a tactile substance in the air, weighing on them. Looks would pass, between Oliver and Sara, and Diggle, and Mick, and Kara, and Barry… They thought for sure something bad would happen at any second.

But instead, the young Neuromotor had turned very suddenly, looking at Lena, Felicity, all of them, and she smiled.

"It's ready."

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 15**_!


	48. Convergence on Earth 38, 16 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _ **1 day until Supergirl** \- 2 days until Flash  & Legends - 4 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 16 of 20)_

J'onn J'onzz returned to the Waverider a free man, accompanied by the Earth One people. They might have all simply gone through another breach opened by Cisco, left the timeline fixing to the Legends, but it was not so simple. They were seen to whatever safe place they could sit during their travels from and to 2017 again, before Sara and her team could take the bridge. As the Waverider was getting ready to depart, the rest of them stood outside, watching the spot where they knew the cloaked ship sat. Kara, Clark, Alex, Maggie, Winn, James and Lena knew what would come next, though for some it would be a reset, while for others…

"We won't remember this? Any of it?" Alex asked her sister.

"No," Kara told her, reaching to embrace her. "Jeremiah will be alive, you and I will have grown up together, J'onn will be in charge of the DEO again, and you'll still have each other," Kara finished, smiling to the nearby Maggie, who turned a smile of her own to Alex.

"What about us?" Winn asked, pointing to himself and James. "How are we doing over there? Still friends, I hope."

"The best," Kara promised. "And helping to keep the city safe right along with us," she added with pride. Winn looked to James as though he meant to high five Winn. James had taken Kara's statement with surprise, but also some relief, if she had to put a word on it. As much as she had struggled to accept his choice to become Guardian, she could see now more than ever how important it was to him. Even here, both he and Winn had been ready to help everyone.

Kara looked to her cousin, the only one who had retained his memories the way she'd done. She couldn't even stand to remember this time's Kara's time in captivity, how she'd wished, time and again, that Kal-El would find her. Back then, that young girl was still adjusting to knowing the baby she'd known on Krypton was a grown man with a new name here. But he was like her, and surely he would be able to help her. Only he'd never come, and after years in that place, Kara had stopped hoping, just a bit. Now what was _he_ remembering of those days? Would they still remember when all was back to normal?

"He never stopped looking, you know?" Clark told her, as though he'd known where her mind had gone. "He never could." Kara had nodded, smiling. Of course he couldn't.

Then there was Lena. She had rescued her from the DEO, knowing nothing, putting herself in peril… and none of it could be surprising to Kara. Even if she knew, when all was right again, it would be as it had been before with them. Lena would know Kara, and Supergirl, but she wouldn't know they were one and the same… or would she? She'd figured it out here, hadn't she?

"Thank you," she still had to tell her, beaming. "Thank you for saving me," she went on. Lena gave an amused shrug.

"It was the right thing to do," she replied. "Just tell me one thing. In your time, the 'real' time… Am I…"

Kara awoke, wondering for a moment if she had been dreaming. It had felt so real, it… She looked around to find she was in her apartment, on her couch, like she'd been before…

"Kara?" She sat up at the sound of his voice. Mon-El stood in the kitchen as though he'd been preparing something, but the look in his eyes told her one thing: it hadn't been a dream.

"Mon-El… You…" she hurried to him, held him as tightly as he held her. "You remembered, too, didn't you? Cadmus had you, I… I couldn't come for you, the timeline…"

"Don't worry about that," he insisted. Just then, a call came in from Alex, down at the DEO. A ship had landed; the Waverider was back.

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 17**_!


	49. Convergence on Earth 38, 18 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _ **The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow premiere tonight!** \- 2 days until Arrow_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 18 of 20)_

It couldn't be said that, as they went about trying to find their way back on to Earth One, the Legends were anywhere but in the best place possible, with the best people possible to figure it all out. Even so, it would be a tall order. It had taken them as long as it had to help the Neuromotors regain their Heart of Home… How long before they got the Waverider back where it belonged? Cisco knew already that there was no way for him to create a breach that big, not as he stood. They had to find a way to increase the power to that breach, and keep it so until the ship was safely back on Earth One. The first part, he could see to, as he went off on his own, only to return shortly thereafter along with a woman he introduced to those who'd yet to meet her as Gypsy.

Even with the two of them, as she'd already told him before jumping from Earth 19, there was no guarantee they could pull this off. They would need more than that. Jesse had stepped forward with the idea, like she'd already figured it out a while ago but waited to bring it up until the time was right.

"I could generate that energy, running through the breach, keep it stable," she told Cisco and Gypsy. They understood what she meant, and they knew it had potential to work, but they also knew what it would mean for the speedster, as did several others.

"Jesse, if you do it, if you even pull it off… You could burn up in there," Barry shook his head.

"Well someone has to, and of the three of us, I'm the remnant. I figured this out before we ever came to this Earth, I've made my peace with it." She turned to Professor Stein. "When you see your daughter, you give her a hug for me. She won't know what it's for, just do it."

The professor vowed, though he also gave that hug to her. If she was scared, she didn't show it at all. Instead, she worked with Cisco and Gypsy, to get them ready. In the meantime, the Legends said their goodbyes to the others gathered around the Waverider. As they boarded their ship, there was Jesse Quick of the future, suit and all, ready to run. Wally came up to her.

"Guess we won't have that race," she told him, then with a smirk, "I would have beaten you anyway."

"Oh, is that right?" he laughed, only briefly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," he told her. She gave him a look that said 'but it does.' "I miss her a lot," he went on, no explanation needed.

"She misses you, too. You should go see her sometime," Jesse told him.

The Legends were ready to go. Sara would be at the helm, set to take the ship up and into the breach when it was big enough; Gideon would tell her. The Waverider was no longer cloaked. Everyone else had backed away, save for Cisco and Gypsy and Jesse.

"Go for it," Jesse nodded. Cisco looked at her. The longer she'd been with them, she just looked more and more like the girl he knew.

"You heard her, let's do this," Gypsy reached for his hand. He turned to her and he nodded. They held their hands up together, facing the point where the breach would open. When it did, Jesse tipped her head, and she was off.

Before their eyes, the breach grew bigger and bigger, the electricity within showing Jesse was very much in there, doing her part. Soon, the Waverider had taken flight, making a turn before disappearing into the breach.

"Steady… steady…" Cisco muttered to himself. "She could still do it, couldn't she? She doesn't have to…"

The breach faded out of existence, leaving the two of them to fall to their knees, exhausted. Had they made it? And Jesse?

* * *

 _See you tomorrow in_ _**Volume A**_ _**for CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38, part 19**_!


	50. Convergence on Earth 38, 20 of 20

**100 Days of Arrowverse 2017 Volume B: The Flash & Legends of Tomorrow**

 _ **Arrow premieres tonight!**_

* * *

 **"CONVERGENCE ON EARTH 38"**  
 _(Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow, part 20 of 20)_

With an hour's rest, both Cisco and Gypsy had been ready to take everyone back to Earth One. They had been seen off by Kara, who thanked them, again, for all they'd done. If ever they needed her again, she would be there. The breach was opened, and they left for Earth One, welcomed there by the Legends and Quentin Lance. They received confirmation here that the remnant of future Jesse had not made it out of the breach, and once more the news had left them all to fall silent for a beat. After that, it wasn't long that they went their separate ways. The Legends took off on their ship, back to the task at hand, just as the other teams did the same; none of them was without troubles to attend to.

But Oliver had escorted his sister, not with the others back to Star City, but back to the small house where she'd been staying when the Neuromotors had come digging in her memories. They stopped there, and Oliver looked to his sister.

"That bag in the trunk, I'm assuming I'm bringing it back with me, or would you like to hold on to it here?" he asked. It was only now, with everything over, that she realized she'd never actually put it on. All she'd done, in her part of the situation, she had done without it, and more importantly she had done it, not feeling a single of her choices to be misguided.

"No, you bring it back. I'll know where to find it if I ever need it again," Thea told him. She hugged her brother before getting out of the car. He'd offered to come along with her, but she'd told him to go back to Star City. Who knew what had been happening while they were all away. She walked up to the house. Last time she'd been here, she'd been terrified, but that was over now, and went in.

The name of the species the DEO had termed Neuromotors was never known to them, nor was the name of their home planet, or of any but Orel among the individuals they'd met. But whatever those names may have been, Thea thought of them that night as she sat in her little house, and though she would never forget the feeling of someone digging through her thoughts, she would also remember the pure joy and curiosity of Orel's granddaughter.

And deep in space, far from the Earth, some time later, the ship containing the so called Neuromotors would land on their world, a world they had only ever heard of in stories. But it was real, and they were greeted by others of their kind who knew what their return meant. The long era without flight was done.

The stories they would bring would not be those of a terrifying green monster, but of heroes of different kinds, some with great power, others great strength, and others great intellect. They would speak of all those, who had worked together to return the Heart of Home to their people.

And on Earth 3, a weak, near death Jesse Wells would be discovered by private investigator Patty Spivot, who would take her to safety, where she might be nursed back to health.

On Earth 38, Kara Danvers would go to sleep that night, still unable to shake the memory of a young girl in captivity, turned into a young woman in captivity. It made her want to fly, all through the night.

And someday, Sara Lance would mail a letter to the future with coded instructions to be taken to Felicity Smoak, the better for Quentin Lance to send letters back to his daughter off on her time ship.

Back in Star City, Oliver Queen would continue to hold his city, as it awaited its next visit by the menace now holding it in its grasp. Whatever came next, he knew he would not be alone.

* * *

 _ **THE END!** See you next summer!_


End file.
